


Драконы не ошибаются

by BlackRook



Series: Те же, с драконами [1]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pern, F/M, Gen, другие персонажи канона, много гетных пэйрингов мельком
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Седьмое Прохождение в разгаре: Мастер-арфист Сильвестр весь в заботах о судьбах Перна, всадники разных Вейров — от Торки до Марикьяры — сражаются с Нитями, не забывая о любви и других приключениях, а наследники Холда Придда ищут свое место в жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драконы не ошибаются

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано на ФБ-2015 на Биг-Банг квест, вдохновлено заявкой с инсайда на кроссовер с Перном. За редактуру и обсуждение большое спасибо Shatris Lerran, А. и melissakora. За иллюстрации большое-пребольшое спасибо Адепту. Иллюстрации включены в работу с разрешения артера.  
> 2\. Предупреждение: подразумевается сомнительное согласие, вытекающее из реалий Перна (брачные полеты, в тексте подробно не описываются, фокусом повествования не являются).

Карта Кэртианского Перна (исходник взят из Атласа Перна). Границами на карте показаны зоны влияния Великих Холдов, цвет надписей означает, под защитой какого Вейра находится Холд. Из Цехов и мелких поселений нанесены только те, что упоминаются в тексте.  
.

 

 

**Пролог**

_13 Оборот Седьмого Прохождения_

 

_Цех арфистов, Холд Оллария_

Сильвестр подошел к открытому окну и посмотрел вниз, на просыпающийся Цех. Конечно, вид не сильно отличался от его предыдущих комнат, но все же. Мастер-арфист, глава всех арфистов Перна! Думал ли мальчишка из маленького холда в Эпинэ, когда-то почти сбежавший в Цех, что достигнет вершины?

Годы учебы, первая песня, первый сделанный инструмент, первое выступление на публике… первый улаженный конфликт, первые добытые сведения, пошедшие на благо Цеха и Перна. Тяжело было, но он никогда не жалел о выбранном пути, почти не завидовал младшему брату, попавшему в Вейр. Потом узел подмастерья, мастерский сапфир — на несколько Оборотов раньше, чем ожидалось. «Скоро начнется Прохождение, — сказал ему тогда Мастер-арфист Диомид. — Перн защищают всадники, но и арфистам достанет работы. Цеху нужны такие мастера, как ты и Рафиано».

Воспоминания Сильвестра прервал голодный вопль проснувшегося Квентина — бронзового файра, его неизменного компаньона и лучшего друга.  
— Тише, тише, не маленький уже. Сейчас будет тебе завтрак.

Судя по шагам в коридоре, Агний и впрямь появится с минуты на минуту, с мясом для Квентина и крепким кла для самого Сильвестра. Что ж, праздновали вчера, а сегодня пора возвращаться к будням. Прохождение миновало едва ли на четверть, впереди ждало еще много работы.

_14 Оборот Седьмого Прохождения_

 

_Вейр Сэ — Холд Борн_

Младенческий крик наконец нарушил тяжелую тишину вейра Предводителей, и А’рно выдохнул с облегчением. « _Ну вот_ , — раздался у него в голове голос Виньята, — _все хорошо. Люди вечно волнуются, где не надо. Я говорил, это был хороший полет_ ». Полет и правда был хороший, один из лучших, и кладка получилась большая — королевское яйцо, полдюжины бронзовых. А то, что Рафианта сидела на яйцах и три месяца не вылетала на Падения, позволило и им с Арлеттой сохранить малыша. После близнецов они потеряли уже троих…

Тут занавеска, закрывавшая дверь в спальню, отодвинулась, и вышла Мари, лучшая повитуха Нижних Пещер.

— Мальчик у вас, Предводитель. Здоровый, и с Госпожой все хорошо, заходите.

Новости по Вейру разлетаются быстро, и Ли и Милле (Л’нель и Э’миль, пора бы уже привыкнуть за пол-Оборота, а еще Предводитель!) примчались, как только их отпустили с площадки молодняка. Вошли, правда, на цыпочках, и хорошо — малыш Арлено как раз заснул, и Арлетта тоже.

— Ух ты, какой маленький! — говорить хором они пока не перестали.  
— Тихо, не разбудите. Вы, кстати, еще меньше были, даже не верится, что такие вытянулись! Ладно, оставляю Госпожу и маленького на вас. Если что, зовите Мари, а мне пора.  
— Куда это? — спросил Э’миль, а Л’нель укоризненно посмотрел на брата:  
— Утверждение в Борне, забыл? Говорили же вчера.  
— Да, именно, и как Предводитель Сэ я обязан там быть. Но с пира постараюсь сбежать пораньше. Захватить вам печеных клубней?

Близнецы несколько мгновений делали вид, что они теперь всадники и из детских сладостей выросли, но потом кивнули. А’рно осторожно поцеловал жену, улыбнулся спящему младшему и пошел к Виньяту.

...Спустя три часа Вейр содрогнулся от погребального плача драконов.

~~~  
Потом никто не мог понять, что именно произошло. Карл же дружил с А’рно! Не настолько близко, как сам Морис или Бертрам, но все-таки… Нелепая ссора, начавшаяся с каких-то пустых слов, поединок, который, казалось, оба участника хотели побыстрее закончить — и бесчестный удар в спину, когда вроде бы все уже выдохнули. Конечно, между всадниками всякое случалось, даже бронзовыми, но чтобы холдер убил Предводителя Вейра? Во время Прохождения? Неслыханно. И что будут делать всадники…

Когда два Крыла из Сэ, возглавляемые бронзовым Д’ораком, приземлились в Борне, навстречу им шагнул лорд Рудольф, нынешний глава Конклава. Морису оставалось только порадоваться, если это можно так назвать, что Госпожа Арлетта еще слишком слаба для полетов через Промежуток, а у близнецов дракончики не доросли. Но и перед ними все равно придется держать ответ… а послезавтра Падение над полями Эпинэ.

— Это преступление холдера, — проговорил владетель Ноймара, и Морис позавидовал его хладнокровию. — Суд владетелей разберет его, и правосудие свершится. Мы просим всадников не оставлять земли Борна без защиты.  
— Всадники всегда помнят свой долг, — ответил Д’орак. На ближайших Падениях, наверное, он возглавит Вейр, но сумеет ли другой бронзовый догнать Рафианту? Что же будет…

_15 Оборот Седьмого Прохождения_

 

_Вейр Марикьяра_

Л’мейда, всадник бронзового Францита, стоял на карнизе большой Чаши Марикьяры, наблюдая, как разлетаются Предводители. Видеть среди них Д’орака на Габриете было непривычно. Впрочем, скоро среди Предводителей случится еще одна замена, почему, собственно, и собирались. На этот раз, однако, без неожиданностей и трагедий, все согласно традициям — когда старшая королева Вейра не поднимается больше трех Оборотов, приходит время новой Госпожи. Теперь ей станет Мерседес, а Предводителем — тот, чей дракон через месяц-другой догонит Каммористу. То есть почти наверняка Р’рокэ. Тем более, в прошлом полете именно Морот Каммористу и догнал.

— Что стоишь скучаешь? — о, легок на помине. — Пойдем ко мне в вейр, выпьем. Разговор есть.

 

— Что? Р’рокэ, что ты сказал?  
— То, что ты услышал. Морот не полетит за Каммористой, я вообще не остаюсь в Вейре Марикьяра. Еще одно Падение, и все. Крыло примет Б’реве, он справится.  
— Но... Р’рокэ, ты из какого Промежутка упал? Ты же…  
— Лучший тактик в Вейре, знаю. Но увы, — Р’рокэ потянулся за висевшей за спиной гитарой и умудрился снять ее со стены и взять в руки, не свалив кубки со стола. — Быть Предводителем — это не только с Нитями драться впереди всех, это еще много других, абсолютно скучных вещей. Для которых я совершенно непригоден, и ты, друг мой, знаешь это лучше других.

Р’рокэ начал играть, и Л’мейда поймал себя на том, что почти соглашается. Ну да, глядя на этого шалопая, — ведь и правда мальчишка еще! — и не скажешь, что именно он в то страшное непредсказуемое Падение над Улаппом спас крылья Марикьяры. Л’мейда этот бой как сейчас помнил, хотя, честно говоря, с удовольствием бы забыл. Предводитель и двое из старших бронзовых были ранены, К’лион вместо того, чтобы принять командование, растерялся вконец… И тут появилось крыло молодых, они должны были только огненный камень отдать — но Р’рокэ моментально сориентировался и повел Вейр за собой. И за ним пошли, и потерь больше не было, и долину Улаппа сберегли. Тогда Р’рокэ и стал самым молодым командиром крыла на Перне. А сейчас, похоже, нагло отказывался становиться самым молодым Предводителем. И в чем-то, наверно, его можно было понять.

— Ладно, Предводителем быть ты не хочешь, но из Вейра-то зачем уходить?  
Р’рокэ пожал плечами, продолжая бренчать.  
— Если даже ты на меня смотришь, как на сумасшедшего, чего ж от остальных ждать? Все равно будут приставать с политикой.

Тоже верно. Правда, Марикьяре, в отличие от, скажем, того же Оллара, по крайней мере с холдерами повезло. И в Алвасете, и в Салине, и в Улаппе лорды были на редкость разумны, с десятиной не скупились и ко всадникам относились со всем почтением. Другое дело, что лично к Р’рокэ даже у лорда Рубена, приходившегося ему старшим братом, имелся целый ворох претензий…  
— Ты уверен, что дело в этом? Или просто всех девушек на острове и в Кэналлоа перебрал уже, скучно стало?  
Р’рокэ рассмеялся.  
— И это тоже.  
— Так куда ты, в Сэ? — это имело смысл, в конце концов на Падения на пограничных землях крыло Р’рокэ вылетало всегда, да и в сам Сэ он летал часто — и по делам Вейра, и просто по дружбе.  
Р’рокэ посерьезнел.  
— Нет. Время прошло, конечно, но им сейчас не нужны чужаки в Вейре. Я в Торку, к В’арзову.  
Л’мейда поморщился.  
— Там же холодно.  
— Ну и что. Зато какие там светлокосые красавицы!  
— Р’рокэ!

**Глава 1**

_26 Оборот Седьмого Прохождения_

 

_Холд Придда_

— Ты точно не устал? — спросил Джастин, помогая братишке забраться на тропу. Спуски к воде у западного берега Васспардского озера были местами коварны.  
Валентин затряс головой:  
— Нет! Давай дойдем до тех деревьев?  
Джастин посмотрел на эти деревья, на положение солнца в небе — в принципе, они должны успеть вернуться. Впритык, конечно, и Валентина, если что, уже на руки не возьмешь, вымахал… но рискнуть можно.  
— Давай. Но к воде я там сам полезу, хорошо?  
Валентин кивнул.

Разумеется, и около «тех деревьев» никакой кладки и вообще никаких признаков файров они не нашли. Валентин нахмурился было, потом встряхнулся и начал перебирать камешки в песке. То ли искал плоский, чтобы запустить по воде, то ли просто красивый, на память. Джастин присоединился.

— Все-таки у нас, должно быть, холодно, — серьезно сказал братишка, будто урок арфисту отвечал. — Даже если они здесь и живут, то гнезда строят на юге. Они же Промежутком летать умеют…  
— Наверно, — мысль была не нова и, в общем, справедлива, но это не мешало всем мальчишкам Придды тратить редкие свободные часы на поиски кладки. Сам Джастин был уже достаточно взрослым, чтоб понимать всю бесполезность этих поисков, но возможность сбежать из холда вдвоем выпадала редко, и если брату хотелось искать файров… Жалко только, что младший расстроился.  
— Ничего, вот поедешь в подопечные в Эпинэ или в Фельп, там обязательно найдешь себе кладку.

Валентин как-то совсем по-взрослому усмехнулся.  
— Смеешься, да? Еще скажи Алвасете. Надор или Гаунау, в лучшем случае Бергмарк. Это если лорд Вальтер меня вообще куда-нибудь отправит.  
— Отправит, почему нет, — Джастину таки попался под руку плоский камешек, и он запустил его в озеро. Неудачно, тот утонул после второго подскока. — На свадьбе в Олларии будет много народу, хочешь, я поговорю с лордом Морисом? Или с лордом Зигмундом?  
— Хочу, конечно. А ты туда точно едешь?  
Джастин пожал плечами.  
— Я сказал лорду Вальтеру, что ехать не хочу, выслушал нотацию по поводу обязанностей наследника и показательно смирился с неизбежным. Так что, думаю, еду.

Валентин рассмеялся, чего Джастин, собственно, и добивался. На саму свадьбу он не то чтобы очень рвался, на самом деле. Вряд ли там будет так уж весело, но посмотреть на невесту хотелось. Катарину из Борна он знал девчонкой, интересно, какой она выросла.  
— Нам уже пора назад, да?  
Джастин взглянул на небо.  
— Да, причем бегом. А то придется объяснять, где нас носило…  
— ...и почему мы занимались таким бесполезным делом, недостойным наследников Придды, — закончили братья хором и быстрым шагом направились в сторону холда.

_Вейр Сэ_

« _Просыпайся давай, день на дворе_ , — раздалось в голове у Э’миля. — _Я есть хочу_ ».  
« _Лэээкт…_ », — просыпаться не хотелось, но игнорировать собственного голодного дракона тяжело. Да и некрасиво — в конце концов, вчера Лэкт показал себя с лучшей стороны.

Э’миль открыл глаза, слегка потянулся — тело было ну очень довольно прошедшей ночью, кроме разве что правой руки, которой Магдала воспользовалась в качестве подушки. Э’миль медленно извлек оную руку, хотя наверно особо осторожничать смысла не было: если Лэкт уже проснулся и голоден, то Пинта тем более, и своей всаднице валяться точно не даст. Действительно, Магдала открыла глаза, повернулась к нему, улыбнулась… И, судя по лицу, сначала честно пыталась сообразить, который из близнецов нынче оказался в ее постели, а потом сдалась и спросила свою королеву.

— Доброе утро, Э’миль, — коснулась пальцами свежих царапин на груди. — Извини.  
Он покачал головой.  
— Оно того стоило, — только собрался поцеловать, но волна голода от Лэкта шибанула так, что в глазах потемнело.  
— Все, идем, идем!

По дороге на площадку для кормления каждый встречный считал своим долгом или поздравить, или отпустить неприличную шутку, или и то и другое разом. Обычное утро после полета младшей королевы, особенно когда нет устоявшийся пары, и есть повод делать ставки. Интересно, кто в этот раз сорвал куш.

Но на самой площадке народу было не так уж много, и Лэкт с Пинтой немедленно разлетелись в разные стороны. Лэкт, задрав первого верра, устроился рядом с коричневым драконом, похоже, что Драктом. Да, точно. Значит, и Р’обер где-то рядом. Оглянувшись, Э’миль и правда заметил своего помощника; тот уже шел им навстречу, на ходу скармливая кусочки мяса сидящему на плече файру.

— Так, обжора, хватит, а то взлететь не сможешь! Э’миль, Магдала, доброе утро.

Шутки или поздравления не последовало. Э’миль удивился было, потом вспомнил, что Р’обер вырос в холде, и вообще они с Магдалой оба, кажется, из семьи владетеля Эпинэ. Неудивительно, что коричневый почти краснеет, но ничего, скоро перестанет.

— Клемент, да ты на глазах растешь! — Магдала протянула руку погладить ящерку, но тот взлетел вверх. Впрочем, покружившись, все же сел на раскрытую ладонь.  
— Р’обер, так что там с зелеными...— закончить вопрос Э'миль не успел — по Вейру прозвучал сигнал тревоги и сбора.  
— Скорлупа и осколки! — Магдала отреагировала первой. — Нити над Валмоном? С какой стати, рано же…

Не то слово рано, следующее Падение там должно было быть через неделю!

« _Лэкт!_ »  
« _Рафианта говорит, чтобы мы и еще половина четных крыльев оставались в Вейре. Но были готовы к вылету, если там не справятся_ ».

— Р’обер?  
Тот кивнул и побежал с площадки. Клемент, тревожно чирикая, полетел следом.  
— Я сообщу в остальные Вейры.Ты приглядишь за Пинтой, пока я не вернусь?  
— Конечно, — Э’миль посторонился, давая всаднице пройти, и перевел взгляд вниз, на драконов.

Дракт уже улетел, Лэкт, видимо, раздумал есть третьего верра, а Пинта невозмутимо приканчивала четвертую птицу. И правильно.

Скорлупа и осколки, ведь пять Оборотов все падало по таблицам, минута в минуту! Если это просто ветром с океана принесло, ладно, а если нет? Если опять непредсказуемые Падения на несколько месяцев, а то и больше? Непредсказуемые Падения… Это вдвое больше сторожевых всадников в холды, это прыгать во времени и драться со сдвигом… это потери, Промежуток их побери! Что он и сделает.

« _Скажи там Грату, чтоб они осторожнее_ ».  
« _Грат всегда осторожен. Как и его всадник. Там всего лишь Нити, они сгорят в нашем пламени. А ты бы лучше тоже поел_ ».

Э’миль усмехнулся — у драконов всегда все просто. Но переживать раньше времени не стоило, вдруг это и правда только одно Падение.

_Цех арфистов, Холд Оллария_

Сильвестр резко проснулся, попытался понять, что его разбудило… да. Погребальный плач сторожевого дракона и вторящий ему Квентин. Далеко не первый раз за последние дни.

...Когда Прохождение только начиналось, тоже пришлось тяжело, но была уверенность, что они справятся. Теперь… нынешний Оборот, похоже, войдет в Записи как Черный. Сначала Нити стали падать как попало, вопреки всем расчетам и предсказаниям. Вейры патрулировали круглосуточно, поездки между холдами совершались только по необходимости, все Встречи в честь Летнего излома отменили. Свадьба Фердинанда, владетеля Олларии, из большого праздника превратилась в скромную сугубо официальную церемонию — кроме обитателей самой Олларии и арфистов, из гостей были только владетели Надора и Придды и несколько всадников из Вейра Оллар. Потом оказалось, что отсутствие гостей стало большим благом — потому что через три дня после свадьбы Мастер-целитель Левий объявил карантин по болотной лихорадке.

Болезнь бушевала в Олларии — и в самом холде, и в окрестностях. В Надоре было еще хуже, хорошо хоть рудники пока не задело и дальше на запад или юг не пошло. Придде вроде бы повезло, но самое ужасное — лихорадка проникла в Вейр. Драконам-то любая зараза нипочем, но всадники… За две недели с начала эпидемии Оллар потерял почти крыло, и прогнозы целителей были неутешительны.

В самом Цехе арфистов дела обстояли тоже не лучшим обазом. Меры все приняли вовремя, но все равно — слишком многие были в холде на свадьбе, и лихорадка уже отметилась и среди учеников, и среди подмастерьев. И среди мастеров тоже. Сам Сильвестр пока признаков болезни не чувствовал, но болотная лихорадка могла быть куда коварнее Нитей… Хорошо, что Рафиано сейчас в Улаппе, а Герман — в Форте, да и толковых подмастерьев по холдам достаточно, тот же Марсель. Будет кому поднимать Цех, если что.

_побережье Эпинэ — Вейр Сэ_

« _Дарзет говорит, западная кромка ушла в море_ ».

« _Хорошо_ , — Э’миль оглядел парящий в небе строй драконов, Нити, падающие вдалеке в воду на радость рыбам… Два часа — разминка, не Падение. — _Скажи Дарзету, пусть отправит голубого и пару зеленых проверить, как дела у наземных команд. Остальным — возвращаемся в Вейр_ ».

Они вынырнули установленным порядком над Чашей Вейра. И люди, и звери насквозь пропахли огненным камнем, но зато пострадавших не было. Лэкт доложился сторожевому дракону и Рафианте, а потом сообщил всаднику:  
« _У нас были гости_ ».  
« _Кто?_ »  
« _Хорхет, Вольфант и Францит_ ».

Ого. Предводители Форта, Торки и Марикьяры. Особой суеты в Вейре не заметно, значит, вряд ли стряслось что-то новое. Впрочем, и старого более чем достаточно — непредсказуемые Падения, болотная лихорадка… Надо бы, конечно, найти Л’неля, узнать, о чем шла речь, но сначала — вымыть дракона.

К внутреннему озеру уже сбежалась вся вейрская детвора и слетелись все файры. К ним с Лэктом — естественно — подбежал Арлено, и бронзовый тут же наклонил голову, подставляя мальчишке надбровья.  
— Тебя Л'нель ждет, — Арлено дернул головой в сторону жилой части Вейра, и там на ступеньках и правда обнаружился старший. — Иди, обсуждайте свои бронзовые дела, я тут справлюсь пока.  
Смелое утверждение, но Лэкт его поддержал. Честно говоря, Э’милю последнее время казалось, что Лэкт младшего не только выделяет среди остальных, но даже с ним разговаривает, только не признается.  
— Ладно, если ты так уверен, — Э'миль все же вылез из полетной куртки, бросил ее на камни рядом с драконом и пошел к лестнице.

Они поднялись до первой площадки — чтоб никому не мешать и подальше от лишних ушей.  
— Новости? — спросил Э'миль.  
Л'нель кивнул.  
— Вейр Оллар официально запросил помощи. У них боеспособных всадников в лучшем случае на четыре крыла.  
— Осколки! И что решили?  
— Мы берем на себя леса Придды. Торка прикроет Надор и рудники. Марикьяра обещала помочь нам с Эпинэ, если будет нужно.  
— Посмотрим… Что Форт?  
Вопрос был далеко не праздный. Как ни странно, от хаотичности Падений всем доставалось по-разному. Впору было предположить, что у Нитей появился разум и против Фельпского полуострова они теперь имеют что-то личное.  
— Пока справляются. Хорошо, что Р'рокэ сейчас там.  
Ну да, перекати-поле Р'рокэ, лучший тактик на Перне, как раз Оборота три-четыре назад перебрался из Торки в Форт. По слухам — сбегал от торкской младшей золотой, как ее там, Берта, кажется. Имени всадницы Э'миль не помнил.  
— Ладно Р'рокэ, а у тебя-то есть кто-нибудь, кто хорошо знает Придду?  
С тех пор, как началась вся эта неразбериха, Л'нель отвечал за северную часть их территории, понятно, что дополнительный кусок ему и достанется.  
Брат пожал плечами.  
— На месте разберемся.  
— А если это все надолго? Эпидемия, атаки на Фельп… Мы справимся?  
— Справимся. У нас выхода другого нет.

**Глава 2**

_Форт Вейр_

— Госпожа Матильда!

Матильда подняла голову от старых Записей и увидела в дверях комнаты Д’угласа, коричневого из крыла Ш'манталя. Кажется, он в эту неделю дежурил в Главной мастерской кузнецов в Форт Холде… точно, за спиной всадника маячил Герман, тамошний арфист. Значит, новости.

— Мастер Герман, — она встала и слегка склонила голову, приветствуя. — Что-то случилось?  
— Госпожа, — тот поклонился в ответ. — Кажется, нам удалось найти закономерность в последних Падениях.  
О. Для разнообразия, новости хорошие. Хотя как знать.  
— Это было бы замечательно. Собрать владетелей и Предводителей других Вейров?  
— Пока это преждевременно. То, что мы нашли, касается прежде всего Форт Вейра.  
— Хорошо. Д'углас, проводи арфиста Германа в комнату советов, мы сейчас будем.

« _Алата!_ »  
« _Что?_ » — королеве явно не понравилось, что ее разбудили, но по-другому было не обойтись. Д'гаррон был сейчас в Фельпе, Р'рокэ — на Марикьяре.  
« _Прости, дорогая, но Хорхета и Морота нужно вызвать обратно в Вейр. Есть новости от мастеров. Потом можешь спокойно спать, лететь пока никуда не надо_ ».

А за остальными можно послать кого-нибудь из слоняющихся рядом мальчишек, одного разбуженного дракона более чем достаточно.

Когда Матильда вошла в комнату советов, арфист, Франческа и старшие командиры крыльев — Ш'манталь, Д’жильди и М'цио — уже сидели вокруг стола.  
— Предводитель Д'гаррон и Р'рокэ скоро будут, — сказала она, в основном обращаясь к Герману. — Думаю, повторяться нет смысла, так что предлагаю подождать.

Все — кто кивком, кто словом — выразили свое согласие, и Матильда тоже села, почти напротив арфиста. Тот немедленно уткнулся в свои записи, что-то уточняя или перепроверяя.

Конечно, здорово, если теперь они опять смогут точно предсказывать место и время Падений, но если Нити продолжат падать столь же часто… Не очень понятно, каким чудом Вейр продержится до зимы. Да и Фельпу зима не сильно поможет, это северным холдам хорошо. Так, хватит заранее переживать о неотложенных яйцах, надо бы отвлечься. Матильда подняла глаза, наткнулась взглядом на Франческу и М'цио — и невольно улыбнулась. Вот оно, будущее Форт Вейра, вот она, волшебная баллада во плоти, даже не верится, что такое бывает. Он нашел ее во время Поиска, их драконы летают вместе с первого полета, а сами всадники... Всадники друг на друга смотрят так, что впору юным арфистам показывать, для пущего вдохновения. Да, у самой Матильды было совсем не так...

...Выросла она в Форт Холде и в юности совсем не думала о драконах, мечтая, как и подруги, о взаимной любви и семейном счастье. Поклонников у нее было достаточно, даже наследник Гаунау к ней сватался, но юная Матильда не стала слушать старших родичей. Выскочила замуж за красавчика-мечтателя Анэсти и сбежала с ним в Агар, морской холд на берегу Большого залива. Уже через два Оборота от всех мечтаний не осталось и следа. Да, жизнь в морском холде не сахар, но дело было вовсе не в тяжелой работе, а в том, что Анэсти быстро превратился из мечтателя в нытика, а тряпкой, похоже, был всегда. Материнство ей счастья тоже не принесло. Может, если бы детей было больше или если бы родилась дочка, а может, это просто было не для нее, кто знает. Восемь Оборотов протянулись один тоскливее другого, а потом в Агар прилетели всадники в Поиске.

Эрнани вполне можно было взять с собой в Вейр, всадники не возражали, но неожиданно сам мальчишка уперся, будто страж порога. Это у Матильды от одного вида драконов дух захватывало, а Эрнани их просто боялся и ни в какую не хотел даже подойти поближе. О том, чтобы оставить его на стремительно спивающегося Анэсти, не могло быть и речи, но жена морского правителя Агара уже воспитывала целый выводок подопечных. «Одним больше, одним меньше», — сказала она тогда, и Матильда улетела. Не сказать, чтобы с легким сердцем, но не испытывая сомнений.

И так в ее жизнь вошла золотая Алата, и все, что было до нее, почти перестало иметь значение. Сколько бы баллад ни писали арфисты о всадниках и драконах, им никогда не понять — даже тем, у кого были файры, — каково это. Когда в твоей голове впервые звучит чужой голос, моментально становясь родным, когда вслед за этим голосом тебя наполняют теплота, привязанность и нежность… Алата росла, Матильда осваивала жизнь в Вейре. В том числе и ту ее сторону, о которой в холде говорили возмущенным шепотом. И оказалось, что она подходила Матильде гораздо больше, чем то, что мог предложить Анэсти. Правда, никто из всадников — даже те бронзовые, чьи драконы догоняли Алату, — не задерживался в ее вейре надолго, но Матильду это и не волновало особо. А потом началось Прохождение, и задумываться о таких вещах стало некогда.

В Агар Матильда по возможности старалась наведываться. Эрнани не особо радовался ее визитам, но на свадьбу мать все же позвал. А спустя полтора Оборота он и его жена утонули во время шторма, оставив сиротой сынишку. В Агаре бы нашлось, кому его приютить, но что-то заставило Матильду забрать малыша в Вейр. Чувство вины, скорее всего. В Нижних Пещерах, впрочем, тоже считали, что «одним больше, одним меньше» и лишних вопросов золотой всаднице не задавали. До сих пор никто толком и не знал, что этот золотоволосый мальчик — внук Госпожи. Не знал и сам А’льдо, и это было только к лучшему. Два Оборота назад он запечатлел голубого из кладки Скарты, золотой Франчески, и обещал вырасти всадником не хуже других.

Госпожой Форт Вейра Матильда стала в тот же Оборот, когда привезла внука. И утром после решающего полета с трудом вспомнила, как зовут того всадника, что стал Предводителем — предыдущие Обороты она почти и не замечала Д'гаррона. Спокойный, рассудительный, со шрамом от укуса Нити на лице, заработанным, похоже, в одном из первых Падений вместе с привычкой то и дело морщиться при разговоре. Командиром крыла он был хорошим, всадники его уважали, холдеры тоже. И даже то, что Матильда о нем толком ничего не могла вспомнить, скорее говорило в его пользу.

Предводителем Д'гаррон и правда оказался хорошим. И не только Предводителем. Он открывал ей двери. Отодвигал стулья. На советах всегда давал ей высказаться первой и не перебивал. Да, соглашались они не во всем, но слушал — и слышал — Д'гаррон всегда. Он дарил ей подарки, без повода и без шума — просто оставлял в вейре. Ракушки с кэналлийского побережья. Фляжку с инкрустацией. Новые ремни для огнемета. Гобелен с золотым драконом. Понятно, что мужчины рыбацкого Агара подобными глупостями не занимались, но она и за всадниками Форта такого особо не замечала. Впрочем, Д'гаррон, говорили, вырос в Кэналлоа. Он брал ее с собой на собрания в Вейры и сопровождал на все Встречи в холдах. А на празднике Летнего излома в Алвасете даже умудрился вытащить ее на танцевальную площадку. При том, что танцевала Матильда последний раз еще в юности, до замужества...

...Спустя где-то Оборот Матильда с удивлением обнаружила, что ей нравится просыпаться с ним в одной постели. Что его прикосновение успокаивает не хуже мыслей довольной Алаты. Что она перестала замечать других мужчин и забыла думать, сколько ей Оборотов.

«Вот и нечего завидовать молодежи, карга старая!» — сказала она себе, выныривая из воспоминаний. И вовремя — дверь в комнату советов наконец открылась, пропуская вернувшихся всадников. Д'гаррон сел рядом с ней, Р'рокэ — напротив, на свободное место между М'цио и Германом.

— Прошу прощения за опоздание, мастер Герман. Я так понял, у вас новости?  
— Да. Предводитель, Госпожа, всадники… У нас есть все основания полагать, что Падения вернутся к прежнему распорядку после Осеннего излома.

Вздох облегчения в комнате был отчетливо слышен.  
— Но? — нахмурившись, спросил Р'рокэ.  
— Но до излома ситуация может сильно ухудшиться.  
Твою скорлупу, неужели есть куда?! Д'гаррон накрыл ее руку своей, и усилием воли Матильда сдержала эмоции. Ни к чему опять будить Алату.  
— Рассказывайте, мастер.

_Цех арфистов, Холд Оллария_

— Так, еще раз со второго куплета и, баритоны, не спать!

Карантин Мастер-целитель снял вчера, и сегодня в Цехе арфистов уже возобновились занятия. Сильвестр не выдержал и сбежал от удручающих Записей в своих комнатах к старшей хоровой группе. Им повезло, они почти никого не потеряли…

Баллада закончилась, под потолком заметались файры, и кто-то из стоящих возле окна учеников воскликнул:

— Смотри, драконы!

Остальные немедленно сгрудились там же, не обращая внимания на окрики подмастерья. Сильвестр махнул ему, чтобы оставил мальчишек в покое — было радостно видеть на их лицах интерес и любопытство, а не страх и тоску. Сам Мастер-арфист подошел к окну чинным шагом, как подобает; на поле перед Цехом как раз садились четыре дракона — бронзовый, коричневый и два голубых. Всадников отсюда, конечно, было не разглядеть, но бронзового Сильвестр узнал — Манрит, один из старших бронзовых Вейра Оллар. Тех троих, что уцелели. Настроение, поднятое было утренним уроком, стремительно испортилось обратно. В то, что всадники прибыли с чем-то хорошим, верилось слабо, но заставлять бронзового ждать не годилось. Тем более, скорее всего, именно всадник Манрита, Л'нард, исполнял сейчас обязанности Предводителя. Кивнув подмастерью и послав дежурного ученика на кухню за вином, Сильвестр отправился к себе.

— Мастер-арфист, — Л'нард поклонился, войдя.  
— Всадник Л'нард, — Сильвестр наклонил голову и жестом пригласил гостя сесть. — Чем Цех арфистов может помочь Вейру Оллар?  
Л'нард сел и невесело усмехнулся.  
— На Площадке Рождений Оллара зреет кладка, и среди яиц есть королевское. Мы просим разрешения провести Поиск в Цехе.  
Новость сама по себе была прекрасная, но...  
— Л'нард, вы что-то недоговариваете?  
Тот вздохнул.  
— Да. Кладка — это единственное, что пока удерживает с нами Алиту. Мы потеряли Госпожу Вейра четыре дня назад.

Скорлупа и ошметки! И других королев в Олларе не было. Проклятая лихорадка… Квентин, почувствовав смятение хозяина, появился из ниоткуда и опустился на левое плечо, тревожно курлыкая. Сильвестр не глядя протянул руку погладить питомца.

— Мои соболезнования, всадник Л'нард. Это потеря для всего Перна.  
Тот кивнул.  
— Так вы разрешите нам провести Поиск, мастер?  
— Конечно, о чем речь. Я уверен, среди нынешних учеников есть способные мальчики, но, боюсь, среди женщин Цеха нет той, кто вам нужен. Впрочем, я буду рад ошибиться.  
— Посмотрим, что скажут драконы. Мастер-арфист, нам нужен ваш совет. Карантин снят, но что вы думаете? Как примут наш Поиск в холдах?

Хороший вопрос.  
— Карантин снят, но люди все еще боятся, а время не ждет. В Олларии или Надоре у вас не будет проблем, но остальные… Возможно, имеет смысл обратиться за помощью.  
Л'нард снова кивнул и поднялся.  
— После Осеннего излома состоится собрание Вейров, в Торке, скорее всего. Будет решаться судьба Вейра Оллар. Мастер-арфист, нам понадобится ваша поддержка.  
— Я буду там, всадник Л'нард.

Бронзовый поклонился и вышел. Сильвестр направился следом, объявить всем о Поиске.

Через полчаса во двор Цеха высыпали полные надежд мальчишки. Всадники в итоге увезли пятерых, а среди женщин, как Сильвестр и предполагал, драконам не глянулся никто. Жаль, конечно. Если бы в Вейре Оллар была Госпожа из арфисток… Хотя еще неизвестно, станет ли Госпожой всадница вылупившегося дракончика или в Оллар переберется кто-то из младших золотых других Вейров. Кто там есть, Магдала, Франческа, Кримхильда… Это, скорее всего, и будут обсуждать на грядущем собрании. Как и то, кто вообще перейдет в многострадальный Вейр, все же лихорадка слишком дорого обошлась Племени дракона. По расчетам Сильвестра, нужно было не меньше двух крыльев, чтобы Вейр Оллар вновь смог полноценно защищать свои холды. И не меньше двух бронзовых, чтобы вести эти крылья — а может, и весь Вейр. Все-таки Л'нард не из того теста, из которого делают Предводителей, а Л’омбах и Р’лей — тем более.

Понятно, что это дело Вейров, владетелей к таким вопросам на три королевских длины подпускать нельзя, но также понятно, почему Л'нард просил арфистов о поддержке. Впрочем, сначала надо дожить до Осеннего излома. Если Нити и впрямь начнут падать по старым таблицам, как обещал Герман, уже станет гораздо легче.

А Мастеру-арфисту пора подумать и о холдах — лихорадка ведь на славу порезвилась и в Олларии, и в Надоре. И если Фердинанд с юной женой уцелели, то Надор остался без хозяина. Спасибо Изначальному Яйцу, хоть наследники есть, но Ричарду не больше двенадцати Оборотов… Значит, нужен лорд-Оберегающий. Который справится и с холдом, и с претензиями родичей, и с Цехом рудокопов, и собственно с наследником… Как только хотя бы драконы начнут нормально летать между холдами, в Надор придется ехать, и ехать самому.

**Глава 3**

_Форт Вейр — Фельпский полуостров_

Лучший вид на чашу Вейра открывался со Звездной скалы, и красивее всего там было именно в такие моменты, как сейчас — когда три сотни драконов жевали огненный камень, готовясь к боевому вылету. Вот она, мощь Племени дракона, вот зачем они здесь.

Слева от Матильды с Алатой Д'гаррон вскинул руку, и Хорхет протрубил, требуя тишины и внимания. Сидящие на карнизах драконы вслушивались в указания вожака; люди все обсудили еще вчера. Вейр сегодня вылетал целиком, и боевые крылья разделили на три части. Самая многочисленная под командованием Р'рокэ и Морота встретит Нити на восточном берегу; Д'гаррон и Хорхет со вторым отрядом отправлялись на западный, а М'цио и Мират с двумя крыльями закроют южную оконечность полуострова. Франческа с крылом молодых должны были страховать крылья Р'рокэ, Матильда с «лазаретом» — теми, кто только что вернулся в строй после ранений, — Д'гаррона. Ну и как всегда, за срочную связь отвечали королевы. Если они все-таки не справятся, крылья Марикьяры и Торки могли прийти на помощь в любой момент, но Д'гаррон и Р'рокэ были уверены, что до этого не дойдет.

На их стороне были расчеты арфиста Германа, построения Р'рокэ и рвущиеся в бой драконы; но никто не знал, какие сюрпризы может обещать грядущее «последнее непредсказуемое» Падение. Хорхет вновь протрубил, командуя взлет, и следом раздался приказ Предводителя:

— Всадники, в небо!

Одно за одним крылья поднялись в воздух и исчезли в Промежутке — навстречу Нитям в небе над Фельпом. Королевы, по традиции, покинули Вейр последними.

~~~

«Твою скорлупу, получай!» Еще один клубок Нитей, ускользнувший от верхнего заслона, рассыпался в пыль.

« _Адуат говорит, у их крыла закончился огненный камень_ », — сообщила Алата.  
« _Отправь к ним Темпта, через Вейр. У нас уже ничего нет_ ».

Хуже, что горючее в ее огнемете тоже заканчивалось, а огнемет на лету точно не заправишь. По конструкции, конечно, должно было с избытком хватать на полное Падение — ну так то на нормальное Падение, а не на этот кошмар. Матильде казалось, что, если бы не страховочные ремни, она бы уже свалилась с Алаты просто от усталости. О том, каково верхним крыльям, и думать не хотелось. Хотя что тут думать, если из строя вышла уже самое меньшее треть, и даже из ее «лазаретного» крыла в воздухе остались только четверо, считая улетевшего за камнем Д'угласа.

« _Морот говорит, у них все,_ — снова ворвался в сознание голос ее золотой. — _Скарта и молодые возвращаются в Вейр, и с ними половина тех крыльев. Остальные к Мирату_ ».

« _Хорошо_ ». Ну слава Изначальному Яйцу, конец виден. Осталось дотянуть… Еще несколько прорвашихся клубков, и горючее в огнемете таки кончилось. Но прежде, чем Матильда успела сказать об этом Алате, та радостно передала: « _Кромка ушла в море. Хорхет, Адуат и его крыло пройдут на малой высоте, проверят, как дела у наземных команд. Остальным — домой_ ».

Вот и славно. Вынырнув из Промежутка, Матильда приземлилась на Звездную скалу, рядом со Скартой. Франческа, сидевшая на передней лапе своей королевы, устало кивнула в знак приветствия. Матильда слезла с дракона, сняла шлем, с наслаждением встряхнула головой и посмотрела вниз. Женщины Нижних Пещер носились между драконами и всадниками с горшочками холодилки и кружками кла в руках; надо бы к ним присоединиться, но сначала выдохнуть.

« _Алата, скажи всем, кто не ранен и вообще в состоянии взлететь, чтоб летели купаться в Агар или на Марикьяру, пусть только старшим в крыле доложатся. А то здесь до них очередь разве что завтра дойдет_ ».  
« _Скажу. Морот говорит, они расправились с последним облаком и возвращаются_ ».

Мират, похоже, сказал то же самое Скарте, потому что Франческа встала и смотрела теперь в небо. Там и правда вновь начали появляться крылья, ища в Чаше свободное место для приземления.

Вдруг Франческу шатнуло обратно к королеве, а драконы…

« _Что?!_ » Падение же кончилось! Они же справились!  
« _Мират и М’цио не вышли из Промежутка_ ».

 

_Вейр Сэ_

« _Все вернулись_ », — сообщил Лэкт.

Задремавший было Э'миль (по времени Сэ стояла уже глубокая ночь) встал с кровати и пошел в общую комнату, которую они с братом делили на два вейра. Собственно, «все» и означало Л'неля, Д'орака и Арлетту, а возвращались Предводители и помощник с собрания в Торке. Вейры подводили печальные итоги «черного» лета и решали, что будет дальше с Вейром Оллар.

Черное лето закончилось три дня назад — точно по календарю, в Осенний излом. Вместе с тем невероятным Падением, которое уже называли «Битвой за Фельп». Скоро баллады начнут петь… Скорлупа и осколки! Мало того, что лихорадка в Олларе забрала Госпожу и четырех бронзовых, теперь еще Мират! И так по-дурацки… Зато арфистам теперь раздолье, как же, героизм, трагическая любовь, как будто этому Прохождению мало было А’рно и Арлетты!

В комнате на столе стояла тарелка с фруктами и кувшин с кла, предусмотрительно присланные после ужина Марианной, Хозяйкой Нижних Пещер. Напиток, конечно, успел остыть, впрочем, Л'нель, в отличие от самого Э'миля, любил и холодный, да и в Торке наверняка кормили, раз уж собрание настолько затянулось. А затянулось, скорее всего, все по той же причине. Мать обмолвилась накануне, что именно М’цио и Франческу собирались отправить восстанавливать Оллар, и теперь все были в растерянности. Но до чего-то, наверное, договорились.

А, вот и они — было слышно, как возился Грат, устраиваясь поудобнее на своем ложе, а потом и Л'нель вошел в комнату. Вроде выглядел довольным, хотя последнее время по нему толком ничего не понять. Конечно, можно было и драконов спросить, ну да ничего, сейчас сам расскажет.

Л'нель подошел к столу, налил себе кружку, сел и сделал несколько глотков. Э'миль не выдержал:  
— Ну, что решили?  
Л'нель сделал еще глоток и наконец ответил:  
— Золотых решили не трогать. Госпожой Вейра Оллар станет всадница новой королевы.  
Что ж, в каком-то смысле так, может, и правильно.  
— А бронзовые?  
— Р'рокэ и я.  
— Ты?!  
Л'нель вскинул руку.  
— Тише ты, весь Вейр перебудишь. Я сам вызвался, Р'рокэ тоже. Предводители не возражали.

Ну то, что Р'рокэ после всего в Фельпе не останется, можно было предположить. Но Л'нель? Хотя, если честно... Э'миль о подобных вещах не особо задумывался, но и он замечал — брату становилось тесно в Сэ. А в Олларе — малочисленный Вейр, новая Госпожа, юная королева — ему будет, где развернуться. Все понятно, но как же это — порознь?

« _Полет в Промежутке занимает три удара человеческого сердца,_ — вмешался Лэкт. — _А нам с Гратом и вообще все равно, откуда разговаривать_ ».

— Эй, Э'миль, ты вообще здесь?  
— Да, извини, — Э'миль встряхнул головой и налил кла и себе. Надо бы, конечно, запить такие новости чем-нибудь посерьезнее, но это потом. — Ты своим сказал?  
— Когда, ночь же на дворе. Завтра скажу. Завтра по всем Вейрам объявят, — и, увидев вопрос на лице Э'миля, пояснил: — Я ведь не могу забрать из Сэ целое крыло, Р'рокэ из Форта — тем более. Будут нужны добровольцы.

Э'миль кивнул. Хотя, насколько он знал крыло Л'неля, за ним в Оллар добрая половина ринется, не раздумывая.  
— Когда там Рождение-то?  
— Через полторы недели, туда-сюда день. Л'нард просил меня провести Поиск в Придде и наших холдах.  
Договорил и поморщился, видимо, вспомнив, что отныне «его» холды — это и есть Придда, Оллария и Надор, а вовсе не Борн, Валмон и Эпинэ.  
— Удачи… Слушай, я не спросил, а до полета-то кто Предводителем остается? Л'нард?  
Л'нель покачал головой и нехорошо усмехнулся:  
— Нет. Р'рокэ.  
Э'миль, только собравшийся отхлебнуть кла, чуть не подавился.  
— Р'рокэ? А… как же его уговорили?  
— Л'нард сказал, что не справится, и предложил его. Мастер-арфист поддержал, В’арзов сказал, что так будет лучше для всех. Остальные согласились, ну и Р'рокэ пришлось смириться.  
— Ну поглядим, поглядим.

Л'неля, похоже, такой расклад устраивал, но Э'миль решил не уточнять. Брат допил кла и с видимым усилием подавил зевок.  
— Ладно, иди спать. Еще успеем как следует выпить за твой переезд. Магдала, правда, сильно расстроится, да и Марианна тоже.  
— Ничего, ты утешишь. И за мелким пригляди, чтоб не лез куда не следует раньше времени.  
— По нашим следам, в смысле?  
Л'нель чуть не запустил в него кружкой.

_Вейр Оллар_

За свою жизнь Сильвестр побывал на десятках Рождений — начиная с того, на котором Д'орак получил своего бронзового, — и это явно было самое мрачное. Конечно, трудно было ожидать иного, если утром Алита ушла в Промежуток. Если большая часть присутствующих, включая мальчишек на Площадке Рождений, за минувшее лето потеряла близких. Если… но жизнь продолжалась, и нет лучшего способа вспомнить об этом, чем Рождение.

Гостей почти не было, но Предводители слетелись все, благо Нити над сушей сегодня не падали. Из владетелей приехали только здешние — лорд Вальтер, как всегда абсолютно непроницаемый, совершенно потерянный Фердинанд (было отчего) и Ларак, новый Лорд-оберегающий Надора. Честно говоря, Сильвестр сильно сомневался, что тот справится, но другого варианта просто не нашлось. Гул драконов усилился, и Сильвестр перевел взгляд на Площадку, на главных героев сегодняшнего дня. Мальчиков было много, а вот молодых женщин всего четыре; конечно, королева выберет только одну, но обычно привозили все же больше кандидаток... Лорд Вальтер, однако, младшую дочь в Вейр не отпустил, Сильвестр слышал, как ругался Л'нель. Ехать без дозволения отца девушка отказалась, не похищать же… А вот Катарина не колеблясь оставила и мужа, и холд ради шанса стать всадницей. И с этим скандалом Сильвестру еще предстояло разбираться, независимо от того, запечатлеет она или нет.

Треснуло первое яйцо, и из него, жалобно курлыкая, выбрался голубой дракончик. Сидевший на плече Квентин немедленно стиснул хвостом шею хозяина.

— Легче, дурачок, легче, я тоже все помню.

Первый дракончик быстро нашел себе пару — долговязого парнишку из вейрских, следом вылупились бронзовый, коричневый, еще два голубых, четыре зеленых… и наконец зашаталось королевское яйцо.

Маленькая королева выбралась сама, но тут уже споткнулась и упала на бок. Две девушки бросились ее поднимать; золотая, впрочем, не оценила их усилий — снова оказавшись на ногах, немедленно двинулась дальше. Дорогу ей заступила третья кандидатка, но золотая просто повернула в другую сторону, отчаянно курлыкая… и через мгновение уткнулась в ноги Катарине. Радостно протрубили бронзовые, а следом приветственными криками разразился и весь Вейр. У Оллара появилась новая Госпожа.

**Глава 4**

_27 Оборот Седьмого Прохождения_

 

_Холд Придда_

— И на этом разговор закончен! Я больше не желаю слышать от вас подобные глупости! Такое поведение больше подобает безответственным юнцам, и, если это повторится, я буду вынужден принять меры. Джастин, вы меня поняли?  
— Да, лорд Вальтер.

Почему-то проверенная стратегия «говорить только то, что лорд Вальтер хочет услышать, и делать по-своему» перестала работать — это была уже четвертая крупная ссора с отцом за последние пол-Оборота. Первая случилась, когда лорд Вальтер не отпустил Ирэну в Вейр. И хуже всего было то, что Ирэна послушалась! А потом также безропотно вышла замуж и уехала на одну из отдаленных ферм. Не то чтобы Джастин что-то имел против Августа, но он видел, каким взглядом сестра провожала всадников. Вторая ссора состоялась неделей позже, когда лорд Вальтер под предлогом эпидемии решил уменьшить размер десятины. Третья — из-за «неподобающего поведения» Джастина на праздновании Зимнего излома в Олларии. Под «неподобающим поведением», видимо, подразумевались два танца с арфисткой-подмастерьем и один разговор с Предводителем Р'рокэ, причем еще неизвестно, что разозлило отца больше. И вот четвертая — из-за яиц файров, что предложили всадники. Лорд Вальтер в очередной раз отказался, полагая огненных ящериц бездельниками и шпионами, а также «пустым развлечением, недостойным его наследников». Монолог этот Джастин слышал далеко не впервые, но сегодня почему-то не смог промолчать. Ладно хоть Валентин осенью все же уехал в подопечные в Бергмарк и большей части всего этого безобразия не видел. Братишке-то в Бергмарк хорошо, судя по единственному дошедшему письму, а вот Джастину без него дома стало совсем тоскливо.

— Думаю, все проблемы оттого, что у вас слишком много свободного времени. На ферму Вельдер нужно отвезти зерно, думаю, вы сумеете с этим справиться. Завтра и выедете.  
— Но лорд Вальтер! — Джастин успел забыть, что мать тоже была в комнате и все слышала. — Завтра же Падение.  
— В такой холод? Кроме пыли, путникам ничего не грозит. К тому же, по дороге есть станция скороходов, если нужно будет переждать.

Джастин подумал, что не имеет ничего против поездки, даже если б на дворе стояло лето. Лишь бы убраться подальше из холда, а там на станции и правда убежище есть. Вельдер так Вельдер — в конце концов, Ирэну он не видел со свадьбы. Может, она там безоблачно счастлива и он зря переживает?

_Форт Вейр_

— Отдашь этот список лично Мастеру-целителю Левию, понял?

— Да, Госпожа, сейчас же, — Д’углас взял пергамент, кивнул и отправился на пару уровней ниже, к гревшемуся на весеннем солнышке Темпту.

Матильда оглядела Вейр — еще где-то дюжина драконов тоже грелась по карнизам, пятеро кормились, несколько голубых расселись вокруг площадки молодняка, приглядывая за юными дракончиками. На Звездной скале сидела Скарта. Отсюда разглядеть не удавалось, но Франческа наверняка тоже была там. Битые яйца! Баллады о битве за Фельп уже пели по всему континенту, и половина из них повествовала о трагической любви, а не подвиге всадников. Твою скорлупу, Матильда не этого ждала, когда думала о М’цио, Франческе и арфистах! Хорошо хоть арфист самого Форт Вейра ни одной из этих баллад не пел, и так было тяжело.

...В начале зимы один из молодых бронзовых сумел догнать Скарту, и кладка получилась достойная; Вейр выдохнул, но Франческа будто и не заметила. Она вылетала на Падения, выполняла свои обязанности младшей золотой всадницы — но это все. Вежливо отказывалась от приглашений на Встречи и ярмарки в холды, даже в родной Фельп; да что холды! Она и в столовой Вейра почти не появлялась, проводя все свободное время у себя или на Звездной скале. И, кроме обсуждения текущих дел, разговаривала только со своей королевой.

Понятно, что всадница, понятно, что дракон не даст ей сойти с ума или что-нибудь с собой сделать, но, честно говоря, Матильда за Франческу откровенно тревожилась. Алата и бронзовые Вейра тоже беспокоились, но что делать?. Женщину нужно было как-то встряхнуть, но как? У Арлетты Сэ, когда убили Предводителя А’рно, на руках оставался Вейр и три сына… А все же именно с Арлеттой, наверно, и стоило посоветоваться.

« _Алата, солнышко, скажи Рафианте, что мне нужно поговорить с ее всадницей. Где-нибудь подальше от лишних ушей_ ».  
« _Хорошо_ ».

 

_окрестности Холда Придда_

Джастин выехал из холда еще затемно и к тому моменту, когда полностью рассвело, понял, что, кажется, серьезно влип. Весна решила выбрать именно этот день, чтобы внезапно начаться; в меховой куртке Джастин уже вспотел, и, скорее всего, Нитям тоже будет достаточно тепло. Скакун ему достался хороший, но торопиться по такой дороге значило свернуть себе шею, не дожидаясь Нитей. А до станции скороходов было неблизко…

В очередной раз оглянувшись, Джастин таки заметил в небе серую дымку. Серую, не черную! Скакун, видимо, тоже почуял древнюю опасность и понес вперед, не дожидаясь команд седока. И на следующей же подтаявшей луже Джастин вылетел из седла. Скакун унесся с тропы куда-то в лес, Джастин кое-как сумел встать… Пытаться обогнать Нити бегом было, скорее всего, бесполезно, но не сдаваться же!

Еще лужа, ледяная дорожка, но вперед, даром что ли они каждую зиму гоняли по Васспардскому озеру… Все-таки поскользнувшись, Джастин почти упал снова, но тут его накрыла большая тень, ветер усилился, а потом чья-то рука рывком подняла его за воротник и знакомый голос произнес:  
— Вот делать мне нечего, всяких придурков из-под Нитей вытаскивать! Держись давай!

_побережье Эпинэ_

Надолго откладывать разговор две Госпожи не стали: Арлетта предложила следующий день, благо ни у Сэ, ни у Форта не намечалось Падений, а в качестве места встречи — одну из уединенных бухточек в Эпинэ. Матильда с радостью согласилась и, еще с вечера предупредив Д’гаррона, утром улетела из Вейра, едва Алата проснулась.

На восточном побережье уже вовсю светило солнце, и Алата радостно бухнулась плавать. С Рафиантой они вежливо поздоровались и немедленно отдрейфовали к разным концам бухты. Посмеиваясь, их всадницы расстелили на камнях летные куртки и устроились с видом на воду и золотых. Вообще Матильда не очень любила морской воздух, он обычно напоминал ей о тоскливых Оборотах в Агаре, но здесь дышалось иначе. Все же океан, не залив.

— Так о чем ты хотела поговорить? — спросила Арлетта.  
— Меня беспокоит Франческа.

Закончив рассказ (не такой уж он получился и длинный), Матильда вздохнула и перевела взгляд на бухту. Рафианта как раз вынырнула из воды с громким плеском и теперь устраивалась погреться на скалах.  
— Ты извини, что я с к тебе с этим. Но больше спросить и правда некого.  
Арлетта кивнула, помолчала немного, потом сказала:  
— Это наверно прозвучит странно, но что, если ей просто сменить Вейр?

Сменить Вейр? Это могло бы и сработать — новые люди вокруг, новые драконы, новые порядки… другие стены, в конце концов. Но…  
— А это вообще возможно?  
Арлетта пожала плечами.  
— Пинта старше Скарты всего на пару Оборотов.  
Просто поменяться младшими всадницами?  
— Но разве, — как бы это повежливее спросить-то, но Арлетта, похоже, поняла и так, потому что покачала головой:  
— Вне полетов Пинта ни к кому не проявляет особой симпатии, Магдала тоже. Думаю, ей понравится попробовать себе на новом месте. Хочешь, я поговорю с ней?

Терять Франческу не хотелось, но, если здраво рассудить, в каком-то смысле они ее уже потеряли, а в новом Вейре она, быть может, встряхнется, хотя бы ради Скарты. А новая золотая в Форте всколыхнет бронзовых, смерть М’цио и уход Р'рокэ их тоже задели, и довольно серьезно…

— Давай, а я поговорю с Д'гарроном и с самой Франческой.

Снова раздался громкий плеск — Алата тоже наплавалась и решила погреться. Сдергивать королев в Промежуток прямо сейчас было чревато, особенно в отсутствие срочных дел, так что всадницы, переглянувшись, устроились поудобнее. Зато можно было наконец нормально обсудить, что из себя представляет Катарина Оллар и есть ли у нее шансы удержать Р'рокэ в одном Вейре дольше нескольких Оборотов...

_Вейр Оллар_

Джастин мерил шагами вейр Р'рокэ, ожидая возвращения хозяина. Предводителя (то есть сначала его дракона) Джастин узнал, только когда они выскочили из Промежутка, но ни поблагодарить, ни поздороваться не успел — Р'рокэ буквально выкинул его в вейре и тут же умчался обратно. И правда, во время Падения у Предводителя явно были более важные дела, чем спасение «всяких придурков». Ждать его оставалось еще, наверное, часа три, хотя чувство времени Джастину могло и отказать. От того, что случилось, точнее, от того, что могло бы случиться, в себя он пока толком не пришел.

Скакуна было жалко, он-то точно ни в чем не был виноват. Дикие животные, конечно, умели находить убежище во время Падений, но домашний скакун в панике, в зимнем лесу? Хотя ему могло и повезти, если вовремя попался какой-нибудь глубокий сугроб, да и всадники все же были в небе. Может, выживет, потом выберется, вернется в холд, вызовет переполох… Интересно, а как скоро хватятся самого Джастина? В холде-то не видно, какая погода снаружи, и потом, если б Джастин не вылетел из седла, он бы наверняка успел добраться до станции. Станет ли отец проверять или просто понадеется на лучшее?

Впрочем, о чем это он. Даже если всадники и не смогут вернуть его в холд сразу после Падения, все равно сообщат, через того же сторожевого дракона. И почему-то, вместо того, чтобы обрадоваться и расслабиться наконец, Джастин ощутил сожаление. Возвращаться домой не хотелось. Не хотелось, и все тут. Он мог представить себе все варианты возможной реакции лорда Вальтера — и ни один из них не радовал. И потом… Весна в Придде есть весна в Придде, что да, то да, но тот же лорд Вальтер не раз говаривал «плох тот владетель, что не берет в расчет непредсказуемость весенней погоды». Мысль царапалась изнутри, никак не желая уходить.

Наконец раздался шум, сигнализируя возвращение Вейра, следом донесся запах огненного камня, а потом вошел Р'рокэ, на ходу снимая шлем. Увидел Джастина, застыл на мгновение, словно удивился.  
— А, я и забыл про тебя, извини. Голодный, наверно? — подошел к столу и откинул салфетку. Под ней обнаружился кувшин, пара клубней и полное блюдо мясных колобков.  
Завтракал Джастин и впрямь полдня назад, но мысль о еде вызывала скорее тошноту.  
— Это ты извини. И спасибо, что спас мне жизнь.  
— А, — отмахнулся Р'рокэ. — Морота благодари, это он тебя услышал. Что ты вообще там делал в такое время?  
Джастин пожал плечами.  
— Ехал по делам холда.  
— Ехал? — Р'рокэ вылез из полетной куртки, взял два из стоящих на столе кубков, наполнил и повторил приглашающий жест. Отказаться было бы невежливо, поэтому кубок Джастин взял.  
— Скакун понес, когда мы заметили дымку, а там скользко.

Оказалось, в кушине был не кла, а кэналлийское. Джастин благоразумно ограничился одним глотком, всадник свой кубок осушил и наполнил снова.  
— Понятно. Ну ладно, сейчас все немного выдохнут, поедят, и найду кого-нибудь отвезти тебя в Придду. В холд или куда ты там ехал «по делам».  
Другого всадника Джастин бы поблагодарил и все, но Р'рокэ, перекати-поле Р'рокэ, мог понять.  
— Предводитель… Можно не в Придду?  
Р'рокэ резко повернулся, его взгляд мгновенно стал серьезным и цепким:  
— Не в Придду, говоришь? Ну да, было бы нелепо уцелеть в Падение под открытым небом, а потом сломать шею, упав с лестницы.

Какая-то часть Джастина вскинулась возразить, что на самом деле никакой опасности нет, что он и правда просто безответственный юнец и хочет сбежать, но... Прежде чем Джастин успел что-то сказать, всадник уже опять расслабленно потягивал вино.  
— Не в Придду так не в Придду, мне не жалко. Куда тебя? Алвасете, Салина, Форт? Ноймар?

Алвасете и Салина — южные приморские холды, мечта детства… Но все знания и умения Джастина там будут бесполезны, учиться заново поздновато, а нахлебники не нужны нигде. Форт ближе, но он маленький… Там, конечно, Цех кузнецов — эх, был бы Джастин хоть на три Оборота младше! Ноймар… там его наверняка узнают, но лорд Рудольф никогда особо не ладил с лордом Вальтером, а со вторым наследником Ноймара, Эрвином, Джастин дружил с того Оборота, что они вместе провели в подопечных в Гаунау.  
— Ноймар, если это возможно. Я буду очень признателен.  
— Пустяки. Вечером и отвезу, заодно в Торку загляну. Так, в Вейре тебя никто, кроме меня, толком не видел, Морот сплетничать не станет. Может, все же послать весточку кому-нибудь в холде?

Перед мысленным взором возник образ матери, и стало стыдно, но… Даже если получится сообщить ей тайком, скрыть что-то от отца она не сможет. Ирэна расстроится, но все письма в Вельдер все равно шли через холд, Валентин вообще был в Бергмарк. И мало ли, что ему придет в голову, если он будет знать, что Джастин теперь в Ноймаре. А так из братишки вырастет хороший владетель, Придда такого заслуживала.  
— Нет, Предводитель. Никому не надо.  
— Уверен? Как скажешь.

**Глава 5**

_28 Оборот Седьмого Прохождения_

 

_окрестности Холда Борн — Вейр Сэ_

— Все молодцы, — объявил Э'миль, оглядев рассевшееся по борнским скалам крыло. Тренировка и впрямь прошла успешно, за предстоящее Падение можно было не волноваться. — На трое суток свободны, но чтобы в полдень накануне Падения все были в Вейре. Трезвые!  
— Обижаешь, командир! — донеслось от зеленых. — Когда это мы были не трезвые?  
— Напомнить? Кыш отсюда, пока я не передумал!

« _В Форт Холд?_ » — спросил Лэкт, когда они поднялись в воздух.

В Форте сегодня начинались торжества в честь Весеннего излома. Да, излом собирались праздновать по всему Перну, но именно в Форте в этот Оборот планировалось все самое интересное. Большая ярмарка, представления, ну и Конклав владетелей на закуску. Конклав, конечно, всадников не касался, но он только послезавтра. Жаль, Скарта сидела на яйцах (тридцать одно! Лэкту было чем гордиться), Франческу из Вейра вытащить не получится. Но зато можно будет без помех подыскать подарок.

« _Нет, сначала домой_ ».  
« _Франческа в комнате Записей_ », — сообщил Лэкт, едва они оказались в Сэ.  
« _Я тебя еще ни о чем не спрашивал!_ »

Ответом было ироничное молчание. Нет, ему точно достался слишком умный дракон! Упомянутый дракон тем временем завис рядом с одним из карнизов — тем самым, с которого ближе всего было до комнаты Записей, — и Э'милю ничего не оставалось, кроме как слезть.

« _Я скоро_ ».

Дракон, не ответив, заскользил вниз — скорее всего, на Площадку Рождений. Вот же... бронзовый.

...Когда в Вейре вместо веселой Магдалы появилась печальная Франческа, Э'миль только плечами пожал. В Сэ чужое горе уважать умели, так что лишь бы драконы ладили. А веселых красавиц хватало и в Нижних Пещерах, и в холдах Эпинэ. Но, похоже, переезд и правда встряхнул золотую, как и надеялись Госпожи Вейров. Франческа с интересом вникала в дела и порядки Сэ, знакомилась со всадниками и холдерами, изучала местность. А поскольку именно на Э'миля после отъезда Л’неля свалились обязанности помощника Предводителя (за что он до сих пор иногда клял любимого брата последними словами), то ему так или иначе приходилось много общаться с младшей золотой. Постепенно это общение из докучливой обязанности перешло в приятное времяпрепровождение, но масштаб катастрофы Э'миль осознал лишь к осени.

Да, именно на излете лета его отловил Р’обер и так осторожно поинтересовался, не заболел ли его дорогой командир. «А то, — сказал тогда коричневый, — Марианна говорит, тебя месяц в Нижних Пещерах не видели, да и по холдам ты вроде не шарахаешься...» Р’обера Э'миль послал в Промежуток с его беспокойством, но от собственного дракона так просто не закроешься. « _Я, конечно, простой дракон_ , — заявил бронзовый, хотя тогда его тоже никто не спрашивал, — _но, кажется, у людей это называется любовью_ ». Э'миль немедленно честно высказал все, что он думает о лезущих не в свое дело драконах, а также о Госпожах Вейров, которые вздумали меняться младшими золотыми явно только для того, чтобы усложнить ему жизнь. Но правдой слова Лэкта от этого быть не перестали. Оставалось только задвинуть подальше свой опыт соблазнителя и вспомнить, как за женщинами _ухаживают_.

Удалось и вспомнить, и применить. Впрочем, сильно помогло то, что Лэкт со Скартой нашли общий язык задолго до брачного полета. А когда полет все же состоялся... На следующий день Франческа просто сказала ему: «Останься». В один вейр они, впрочем, пока не съехались, но это был вопрос времени. Может, после Рождения.

С этой мыслью Э'миль и вошел в комнату Записей. Франческа подняла голову и, похоже, удивилась, увидев его:  
— Вы же только вылетели!  
Э'миль рассмеялся.  
— Да нет, уже за полдень. Что, там что-то настолько интересное, в этих пергаментах?  
— Да, но тебе будет скучно. Ты пообедаешь в Вейре или сразу в Форт?  
— В Форт, надо же Лэкту занять на скалах самое теплое место.

В том, чтобы жить в восточном Вейре, были свои преимущества — в Форте сейчас и впрямь только рассветало. Главное, к ночи не свалиться, ну да не в первый раз.

Франческа тем временем нашла среди лежащих на столе пергаментов два свитка и протянула ему:  
— Захватишь?  
— Да, я за этим и зашел.  
— Этот — для лорда Гампана, этот — в Вейр, можно отдать Госпоже Матильде или кому-нибудь из бронзовых.  
— Хорошо.

Сам Э'миль писем в жизни не писал — зачем, если срочные сообщения всегда передавали через драконов, а полет в Промежутке и впрямь занимал три удара сердца? Но Франческа выросла в холде, да и золотым все же приходилось тяжелее.

— Спасибо. Хорошо тебе повеселиться.

Кивнув и убрав свитки, Э'миль хотел было еще что-то сказать, но Франческа уже опять склонилась над Записями. Ну ничего, если визит на ярмарку окажется удачным, завтра ему достанется куда больше внимания. «А на Летний излом я тебя вытащу в Алвасете, клянусь хвостом Лэкта!» Последняя мысль предназначалсь отнюдь не Лэкту, но бронзовый все равно ответил волной смеха.

« _Да ну тебя. Нам, кстати, пора_ ».  
« _А я уже на карнизе. Жду_ ».

 

_Холд Придда_

— Запомните, Валентин, — разглагольствовал лорд Вальтер за завтраком, — на самом Конклаве редко решаются важные вопросы. Все обсуждается накануне, поэтому Конклавы обычно и проводят во время изломных торжеств. Вам пора учиться таким вещам, Валентин, именно поэтому я беру вас с собой.  
Валентин кивнул, аккуратно допил кла и отставил кружку.  
— Что ж, идите собирайтесь. Сторожевой дракон будет ждать нас через два часа. Надеюсь, вы помните, как себя следует вести в Форте?  
— Да, лорд Вальтер.

Валентин удерживал на лице подобающее выражение, пока не оказался в своей комнате. Отдельная комната — маленькая, кровать да стол, но с запирающейся дверью — досталась ему по возвращении из Бергмарк. Привилегия старшего сына и наследника, чтоб она отправилась в Промежуток следом за остальными! Быть наследником Придды — да еще такой ценой — Валентину совершенно не хотелось, необходимость изображать правильного и послушного мальчика давно стояла поперек горла… Но ничего, уже скоро.

Опустившись на корточки, Валентин достал из тайника в кровати небольшую шкатулку и с помощью четырех нажатий, на первый взгляд случайных, открыл. Шкатулка «с секретом» была подарком подмастерья Баваара, кузнеца из Бергмарк; кроме нее, Валентин тогда привез копии детальных карт Плоскогорья, несколько простейших чертежей, сделанных под руководством того же Баваара, и вырезанную из дерева фигурку файра — прощальный подарок бергерских близнецов. Все это в шкатулке и хранилось, и за минувшие месяцы там же скопились карты Талигойских равнин и расписание Падений на весь предстоящий Оборот, вплоть до Зимнего излома. Найти нужные сведения и скопировать незаметно для арфиста холда и всех прочих было не так уж просто, но когда у человека есть цель…

На занятиях у Баваара Йоганн с Норбертом и остальные подопечные откровенно скучали, а вот Валентину всегда было интересно. И именно там он понял, куда, если что, можно будет попробовать отправиться. Нет, у арфистов ему бы тоже нашлось дело, даром что ни голоса, ни слуха, но… Во-первых, Оллария — это слишком близко, во-вторых, Мастер-арфист Сильвестр всегда видел бы в нем «сбежавшего наследника Придды» и относился бы соответственно. А вот Главная мастерская кузнецов располагалась в Форте, там не найдут и не достанут, и даже если Валентина узнают — им будет все равно. Искушение сбежать прямо сегодня, раз уж в Форт его привезут на драконе, было сильным, очень сильным. Но нельзя. Если Валентин исчезнет в Форте, это заметят слишком многие. Лорд Вальтер может, конечно, и не снизойти до того, чтобы просить о помощи всадников, но это наверняка сделает владетель Форта. А от драконов не спрячешься. Да и приходить в Цех сразу после скандала не стоило. Так что нет, как бы ни хотелось.

Валентин достал из шкатулки стопку пергаментов и медленно перебрал карты, вглядываясь в пометки на каждой. Проложенные дороги для скороходов и верховых, просто тропинки, мелкие фермы, где можно было пополнить припасы, укрытия от непогоды и Нитей… Через две-три недели, когда кончится весенняя распутица, настанет время выдвигаться. Пешком из Придды до Форта, конечно, не близко, тем более напрямую не пойдешь. Но к осени он доберется. Уверенность в этом придала сил и спокойствия, а они ему точно пригодятся в ближайшие три дня — нельзя, чтобы у отца был повод на него сердиться, это спутает все планы. Убирая пергаменты назад, Валентин коснулся фигурки файра, задумался, привезет ли владетель Бергмарк на праздник младших внуков… И вдруг всплыло непрошенное « _обязательно найдешь себе кладку_ ». Скорлупа и осколки!

Оборот с того Падения, когда пропал Джастин, исполнился восемь дней назад, и весь холд старательно делал вид, что никто ничего такого не помнит. Валентин как мог держал лицо, а к вечеру пробрался на кухню и стащил полупустой бурдюк дриксенского. Оказался тот же сорт, каким его тогда, когда пришло сообщение, отпаивала леди Гретхен. Только хозяйка Бергмарк все же добавила воды, прежде чем поить мальчишку в истерике, а на прошлой неделе Валентин впервые в жизни пил неразбавленное. Так оказалось кислее, а легче от него ни разу не становилось.

Так, хватит, не думать об этом. Лучше найти повод все же навестить сегодня Главную мастерскую кузнецов. С разрешения, конечно, а может, у лорда Вальтера даже поручение для него найдется.

_побережье Дриксен — Вейр Торка_

В'альдес, всадник бронзового Астэрта, не любил утренние Падения. Видно плохо, особенно если еще и туман, и раненых в результате больше — и людей, и драконов. Впрочем, сегодня было довольно терпимо, может потому, что здесь, на Дриксенском полуострове, в воздухе уже чувствовалась весна и поднимала настроение. Ну и когда всего через три часа Нити уходят в море кормить рыб, тоже приятно.

« _На патрулирование остаются Ноорт и его крыло_ », — сообщил Астэрт. Кто бы сомневался. Падало бы над Ноймаром — остались бы Ж’ермон или А’льберт. Правда, в отличие от этих двоих, у О'лафа в его рыбацкой деревушке давно никого не было, да и с нынешним Мастером-рыболовом он вообще не ладил, но у всех свои причуды. Спорить с другом на эту тему В'альдес перестал уже Оборота три как.

« _Возвращаемся_ », — скомандовал В'альдес, передавая дракону ориентиры Звездной скалы Торки.

В это Падение крыло, можно сказать, дешево отделалось — кончики крыльев ни у кого из драконов не задело, все остальное должно было зажить к следующему Падению. Всадникам тоже в основном по мелочи досталось, серьезно пострадал только один коричневый.

— Не переживай, для жизни никакой опасности нет.  
Лекаря из Цеха в Торке сейчас не было, но Юлиана, Хозяйка Нижних Пещер, по праву считалась одной из лучших травниц Плоскогорья, так что они справлялись.  
— Но…  
— Там руку прожгло почти до сухожилия, если как следует не заживет сразу, потом всю жизнь аукаться будет. Так что месяц никаких боевых вылетов, что бы там ни говорил сам Л’зен, ясно?  
В'альдес кивнул.  
— А теперь иди и поешь, шатает же!  
— Слушаюсь, тетушка!  
Юлиана замахнулась на него свернутыми бинтами, и В'альдес счел благоразумным немедленно испариться.

« _Как у остальных?_ » — спросил он, пробираясь из Нижних Пещер к озеру.  
« _Примерно как у нас. Вольфант доволен, Штарвинта тоже_ ».

Довольные Предводители — это хорошо, теперь главное им на глаза не попадаться. О'лаф наверняка застрянет в Дриксен до вечера, крыло устроено — вымыть Астэрта и можно тихо сматываться в Форт.

« _Уверен?_ »  
« _Не превращайся в тетушку. Тебе-то какая разница, в Форте скалы теплее, между прочим_ ».  
Конечно, все нормальные всадники собирались отдыхать и если лететь на торжества в Форте, то завтра, но В'альдес-то планировал выпить с марикьяре. А у тех завтра Падение — полное, шестичасовое, — а до послезавтра еще дожить надо.  
« _Как хочешь. Я буду рад увидеть Францита и Каммористу_ ».

**Глава 6**

_Форт Холд_

Праздничная ярмарка в Форт Холде была больше и шумнее, чем те ярмарки, на которых Валентин бывал раньше — в Придде, Олларии или Бергмарк, — но в целом устроена по тому же принципу. Другое дело, что раньше он, как и подобает «безответственному мальчишке», бегал между палатками со сладостями, прилавками Цеха кузнецов и Цеха арфистов и фургонами странствующих торговцев. Сегодня же Валентин, как и подобает «достойному наследнику», сопровождал отца в тех рядах, где торговали скотом и зерном для посевов, обсуждали, какой будет грядущая весна, договаривались о будущих крупных сделках. Валентин внимательно слушал, изредка вставляя умные вопросы и демонстративно не замечая носившиеся по округе стайки файров.

Впрочем, до лавки кузнецов они с отцом тоже дошли, и тут оказалось, что у лорда Вальтера и правда есть некие вопросы к Цеху. Мастер, способный их решить, оставался в мастерской и на праздник приходить не собирался. Валентину понадобилось всего полчаса, чтобы убедить лорда Вальтера поручить улаживание этих вопросов ему. Тем более, наверняка у лорда Вальтера есть на празднике дела, которыми лучше заниматься без присутствия наследника.

— Думаю да, Валентин, так всем будет удобнее. После обеда и отправитесь.

Обедали тоже — разумеется — не просто так, а с владетелем и лордом-Оберегающим Надора. Разговор был, конечно, скучен до невозможности, но наблюдать за Ричардом было весьма забавно. Тот изо всех сил старался казаться взрослым и ответственным, но было видно: ни покойный Эгмонт, ни Лорд-Оберегающий Ларак в деле воспитания «достойных наследников» в подметки не годились владетелям Придды. Впору позавидовать. Нить разговора Ричард терял то и дело, особенно когда за одним из соседних столов расположились Предводители и Госпожи четырех Вейров — всех, кроме Торки, где сегодня было Падение. Нет, Валентин тоже с куда большим удовольствием смотрел бы на этот стол — там было, кем любоваться, — чем слушал жалобы лорда Ларака на Цех рудокопов, но последствия излишнего интереса к всадникам он себе представлял слишком хорошо.

Наконец, обед закончился, и лорд Вальтер протянул ему свернутый пергамент.  
— Я рассчитываю на вас, Валентин. Постарайтесь вернуться до темноты.  
— Да, лорд Вальтер.

~~~

Арфисты закончили «Полет Октавии», и праздничная площадь Форт Холда взорвалась аплодисментами. Аплодисменты были более чем заслуженны. Конечно, Э'миль, как и большая часть присутствующих, с детства знал эту балладу наизусть, но очень редко слышал в таком исполнении — пять инструментов, четыре голоса, все как и положено. Еще и файры подпевали в самых эмоциональных местах. Впечатляло.

— А солистка у них хороша, ничего не скажешь, — раздалось сверху, и на свободное место рядом с близнецами опустился В'альдес, командир крыла из Торки. — Э'миль, Л’нель. Скорлупа, а теперь вас ведь можно по узлам различать, как удобно-то стало.  
— По цветам, — мрачным тоном поправил Л’нель. Ну да, узлы-то у них одинаковые, пока, по крайней мере.  
В'альдес усмехнулся:  
— Как скажете. Марикьяра, как и положено ответственным всадникам накануне Падения, уже улетела домой, так что я в поиске новых собутыльников. Вы как? И кстати, где Р'рокэ?

Л’нель показал в сторону одного из столов ближе к помосту, где сидели Матильда с Д’гарроном, Р'рокэ с Катариной, Мастер-арфист Сильвестр и владетель Форта. Арлетта с Д’ораком улетели домой еще раньше марикьяре.  
— Ух ты, никак Госпожа Вейра Оллар?  
— Леонта начала летать в Промежутке полтора месяца назад, — все тем же тоном пояснил Л’нель.  
— А. И Р'рокэ, как подобает Предводителю, _сопровождает_?  
Судя по интонации, В'альдес прекрасно представлял, какие именно чувства по поводу «сопровождения» испытывал нынешний Предводитель Оллара.

Тут рассмеялся уже Э'миль:  
— Только когда не может отвертеться. В основном этот отдувается, — дернул головой в сторону брата.  
— А, значит, — тут В'альдес вдруг замолчал — судя по лицу, от него что-то хотел его дракон. — Так, мальчики, извините. Кэналлийского мы с вами выпьем в следующий раз.

Встал и моментально исчез, будто в Промежуток без дракона ушел. Близнецы растерянно переглянулись.

« _Не слышал, там в Торке ничего не случилось?_ » — спросил Э'миль у собственного бронзового.  
« _Нет. У Астэрта и его всадника свои дела_ ».  
Что ж, свои так свои, кувшин с кэналлийским они и вдвоем прекрасно допьют.

~~~  
Поручение лорда Вальтера оказалось несложным, а в качестве награды Валентин интереснейшим образом провел время в мастерской, осматривая то, что показывали посторонним, и разговаривая с учениками, подмастерьями и мастерами. Домециус, мастер по стеклу, даже показал «вежливому юноше из холда» новый дальновидящий прибор, над которым работал. Мастер Домециус, похоже, и не подозревал, что в холде какие-то празднества, и Валентин с удовольствием проговорил бы с ним до вечера, но пора было возвращаться.

Валентин и сам не мог сказать, почему решил свернуть с дороги в холд вниз, к реке. Наверное, он все же что-то услышал, хотя три шедших следом ученика продолжили свой путь как ни в чем не бывало. Валентин осторожно спустился по узкой тропинке и, обходя большой камень в собственный рост, наконец заметил людей. Он решил было тихо развернуться и уйти, чтоб не мешать влюбленной парочке заняться тем, чем они собирались, но что-то в их позах заставило его затаиться и приглядеться внимательнее.

Пара стояла к нему в профиль: невысокая стройная девушка, судя по одежде — из клана торговцев, длинные темно-рыжие волосы струились вниз, скрывая лицо, и парень, едва ли намного старше Валентина, опять же судя по одежде — голубой всадник из Форта. Парень сжимал плечи девушки, и выражение его лица Валентину совсем не понравилось.

— Ну что ты упираешься, глупая, — произнес всадник. — Будет хорошо, я обещаю.  
— Нет, — прошептала девушка, и Валентину пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы расслышать дальше. — Недостойная просит сына Вейра отпустить ее.  
Так, все, кажется, он услышал достаточно. Валентин вышел из-за камня, рука сама собой сжалась на рукояти поясного ножа, последнего подарка Джастина.  
— Всадник, девушка сказала «нет».

~~~

В'альдес выбрался с площади, оставив позади праздничный шум, и огляделся. Справа был спуск к реке, слева на возвышении стояли фургоны торговцев, прямо — дорога из Главной мастерской, по которой на праздник торопились ученики.

« _Ну и где то важное, во что мне непременно надо вмешаться?_ » — мысленно спросил всадник.  
« _Дальше. Прямо и вниз_ ».

Значит, где-то вдоль реки. В'альдес пошел по дороге, приглядываясь, где бы можно было спуститься, не провалившись в ледяную лужу.

« _Что хоть происходит-то, ты мне можешь сказать?_ » На внятный ответ В'альдес особо не надеялся. Когда на Астэрта находило подобное настроение, тот изъяснялся загадками не хуже арфиста.  
« _Сила. И страх. И гнев_ ».

Так. Астэрт в Поиске всегда был чувствительнее, чем свойственно бронзовым, да и не в Поиске тоже. Скорее всего, где-то рядом кто-то со способностями всадника испытывает сильные эмоции. И ладно бы что хорошее… В'альдес ускорил шаги.

« _Здесь_ ».

В'альдес прошел через кустарник и увидел примерно то, что и ожидал (будь это простая драка или, скажем, в реку кто сорвался, уже было бы слышно). А так понятно, откуда страх, но ничего, сейчас мы этот страх перенаправим… И тут из-за камня с другой стороны от пары появился мальчишка-холдер в цветах Придды и грозно заявил:  
— Всадник, девушка сказала «нет».

Всадник от изумления разжал руки, и девушка выскользнула, но отбежала всего на пару шагов.  
— А ты еще кто такой? Иди своей дорогой и не мешай, пока самому не досталось!  
Рука мальчишки уже была на ноже, всадник потянулся к своему, девушка испуганно переводила взгляд с одного на другого... Ну нет, ребятки.

— Девушка сказала «нет», голубой из Форта, — повторил В'альдес, шагнув вперед. — У нее, конечно, тихий голос, но наследник Придды повторил ее слова достаточно громко. Если у вас такие проблемы со слухом, вам, полагаю, стоит немедленно вернуться в Форт Вейр и обратиться за помощью.

Смена выражений на лице голубого представляла собой весьма занимательное зрелище. У него могло и хватить дурости кинуться на бронзового, но В'альдес надеялся, что все же нет. Кого постарше надо было бы как следует проучить, а у этого, может, и правда юношеская дурость, особенно если утром или вчера в Форт Вейре поднималась зеленая. Юнец подумал-подумал, сжимая и расжимая ладонь на рукояти ножа и пытаясь подобрать слова, а потом все-таки ретировался. Молча. Вот и славно, теперь осталось разобраться с остальными детьми.

Девушка очнулась первой и проговорила, глядя в землю:  
— Недостойная благодарит наследника Придды и всадника бронзового Астэрта.

Вот как. Либо она знала в лицо и на память всех командиров крыльев на Перне, либо еще вопрос, кто из них с Астэртом кого услышал.

— Командир крыла В'альдес, — вот и мальчишка очнулся. Имя всадника скорее всего вспомнил по дракону, насчет наследника не поправил, значит, В'альдес в своем предположении не ошибся. — Я очень признателен вам за своевременное вмешательство. Мне бы не хотелось поднимать руку на всадника.

«А то, что этот всадник с тобой бы справился без особых усилий, к делу не относится, да?» В'альдес хотел было поинтересоваться на этот счет, но поймал некое неодобрение от Астэрта. Ладно, в конце концов, заступиться за девочку мальчик не побоялся.  
— Не стоит благодарности. Молодые люди, может, вы все же представитесь? А то мне как-то неловко.  
— Валентин, — произнес мальчишка, а девушка следом прошелестела:  
— Недостойную зовут Мэллит.  
— Что ж, Мэллит, давайте мы с Валентином проводим вас к фургонам, и…  
— Нет! — вскинулась девушка, и от нее снова ударило страхом. — Не надо к фургонам… Не надо, я не могу вернуться, мне нельзя…

Мальчишка смотрел на нее во все глаза и явно хотел предложить убежище, если не сразу руку и сердце, но молчал. То ли не решался — что вряд ли, то ли не хотел обещать то, что не сможет исполнить. Ну что ж...

« _Астэрт, признавайся, ты меня за этим сюда вытащил?_ »  
« _У Штарвинты скоро будет золотое яйцо. Не в этот Оборот, так в следующий_ ».  
« _Вот ты-то откуда знаешь?!_ » Но раз так, значит, так.

— Юлиана, Хозяйка Нижних Пещер Вейра Торка, всегда рада новым воспитанницам. Если прекрасная Мэллит согласится, мы с Астэртом с удовольствием ее проводим.

Мэллит посмотрела сначала на Валентина, потом на самого В'альдеса — осколки, красавица-то какая! — потом взгляд стал рассеянным, будто… Нет, Астэрт явно недоговаривает, интриган несчастный!

— Недостойная будет рада, — девушка снова повернулась к мальчишке. — Недостойная еще раз благодарит нареченного Валентином.

Тот поклонился, будто на собрании Конклава, выпрямился, подошел вплотную к В'альдесу и тихо сказал:  
— Я прошу прощения за подобный вопрос, командир В'альдес, но я могу быть уверен, что сцена, подобная сегодняшней, не повторится в Торке с участием кого-нибудь из ваших юных всадников?  
Да уж, в храбрости ему не откажешь. И, кажется, понятно, чей гнев услышал Астэрт.  
— Хотел бы я посмотреть на того идиота, что рискнет обидеть девушку под опекой тетушки Юлианы.

Ответ, похоже, Валентина устроил — он снова поклонился и быстрым шагом поднялся к дороге. Битая скорлупа, была бы в Торке кладка! Забрал бы мальчишку не думая, и плевать шестнадцать раз, что по этому поводу скажет лорд Вальтер. Но кладки сейчас в Торке не было.

**Глава 7**

_Холд Придда_

Самым сложным в подготовке побега оказалось решить, оставлять ли что-то вроде письма или просто тихо исчезнуть. Последнее, конечно, было бы существенно легче, но по отношению к матери и младшим просто жестоко, а лорд Вальтер… Ему может и не прийти в голову, что «идеальный наследник» сбежал, и тогда он заподозрит происки недоброжелателей и недосмотр слуг. Будут последствия, а вмешивать в свои дела ни в чем не повиных людей — не лучший способ начинать новую жизнь.

В конце концов, Валентин написал два письма. Одно мальчикам, и при случае спрятал в его в одном из своих же старых тайников в их комнате. Найдут, не Клаус, так Питер. А второе отцу. Хоть раз в жизни поговорить с ним начистоту, пусть и письменно. Что можно было бы написать матери, он так и не придумал.

Через месяц после Конклава в Форте, на рассвете после Падения над Приддой, Валентин оставил письмо на столе в своей комнате (его все равно до вечера не должны были хватиться, а когда письмо найдут, будет поздно), тихо выбрался из холда и направился в сторону Доннервальдского перевала.

_холд Литтенкете, на землях Холда Ноймар_

Джастин мерил шагами внутрениий двор холда Литтенкете, то и дело поглядывая на ворота, — Эрвин должен был уже вернуться из Ноймара. На Летний излом туда съехались многие, вдруг что-то выяснилось… Конечно, Джастин мог бы и сам съездить, Эрвин звал, но слишком высок был риск встретиться с теми, с кем встречаться не следует. Да и настроение было совсем не праздничное.

...Честно говоря, Джастин не находил себе места уже месяц — с тех пор, как тот же Эрвин, съездив по делам в Бергмарк, по возвращении рассказал ему о Валентине. Официально всем, кто спрашивал, говорили, что Валентин уехал на север Придды восстанавливать пострадавшее от весенних паводков поселение. За закрытыми дверями лорд Вальтер просил лорда Зигмунда сообщить, если сбежавший из дому Валентин появится на его землях. То, что лорд Вальтер не сбросил Валентина со счетов сразу же, несколько удивляло, ничего не скажешь. Но брата Джастин знал достаточно хорошо и понимал: побег не был сюминутным решением, все было наверняка продумано и рассчитано. И в способности Валентина добраться до намеченной цели Джастин тоже не сомневался, несмотря на расстояния, погоду и Нити. Лезть на стенку от беспокойства и чувства вины Джастину это не мешало.

Испугался тогда, как ребенок, напридумывал себе невесть что — ну не убили бы его дома, в самом деле. В крайнем случае, отправили бы в те самые северные поселения, подумаешь… Зато у Валентина бы не было причины ненавидеть родителей. И даже если Джастин правильно поступил, не вернувшись тогда в Придду, — кто мешал написать брату? Через Эрвина и бергерских близнецов, неужели не сумел бы написать так, чтобы в Придде только Валентин и понял? Тогда можно было бы надеяться, что Валентин направился сюда… А так только гадать. Бергмарк, конечно, первым приходит в голову, но именно поэтому Валентин его вряд ли выбрал. Скорее, все-таки в Цех, к кузнецам в Форт или к кожевенникам в Улапп… А может, и вовсе в Вейр, если его на каком-нибудь сборище приметили драконы, по-хорошему отец бы не отпустил. Эх, был бы у Джастина файр, можно было бы попробовать разыскать! А из всадников он только к одному мог обратиться за помощью, и…

Тут наконец открылись ворота, и Эрвин вошел, ведя скакуна в поводу, его коричневый файр кружил сверху с радостными трелями. Однако, увидев Джастина, Эрвин помрачнел и пожал плечами, словно бы извиняясь. Значит, ничего.

— Извини, — произнес Эрвин вслух, когда они поравнялись и пошли к конюшне. — Но есть другие новости! В Торке кладка, большая, и на этот раз там есть золотое яйцо!  
Джастин помимо воли улыбнулся. Новая королева в любом Вейре будет радостным событием для всего Перна, все же до конца Прохождения еще далеко.  
— Здорово.  
— Да. Гизелла так расстроилась, что она маленькая еще, но я думаю, это к лучшему. Всадники из крыла А’льберта появятся здесь на днях с Поиском, мальчишки будут счастливы… О, слушай!  
— Да?  
— Поедешь со мной на Рождение, все равно там полхолда будет, с такой-то кладкой. А на Рождение королевы все Предводители слетятся, если с Падениями повезет.

Все Предводители — значит, можно будет поговорить с Р’рокэ! Джастин почувствовал, что опять улыбается, и на этот раз — с надеждой.

_Речной холд Гаунау_

До Речного холда Гаунау Валентин добрался за три месяца. Конечно, у опытного путешественника получилось бы вдвое быстрее, но для себя Валентин и на такое не рассчитывал. Ему повезло в Тронко — небольшом холде возле дельты Талигойских равнин, куда последним весенним штормом прибило торговый корабль, шедший с Марикьяры. В тот же шторм один из матросов умудрился сломать ногу, поэтому капитан и согласился подвезти «расторопного паренька», при условии, что тот поможет на корабле. Честно говоря, у Валентина хватило бы денег просто заплатить, но тогда возник бы резонный вопрос, откуда у него эти деньги. А так — ну не сложилось у паренька в родном холде, хочет попытать счастья в чужих краях, бывает.

В Речной холд они прибыли как раз к Летнему излому, и поначалу Валентин собирался двинуться дальше сразу после праздника. До Форт Холда было уже, считай, рукой подать, задерживаться не хотелось. Но тут ему повезло еще раз — в холд приехал подмастерье из Главной мастерской, чинить-проверять огнеметы, ну и прочее по мелочи. Игнорировать подобные подарки судьбы не стоило, так что Валентин приложил все усилия, чтоб поладить с подмастерье Штефаном. Заодно напроситься в попутчики на обратную дорогу, а если совсем повезет — то и сразу в ученики.

— Поздновато начинать, конечно, — сказал ему Штефан после долгого разговора. — Но голова вроде на месте, руки, похоже, тем концом вставлены… Посмотрим. Пока поможешь мне с огнеметами, заодно и местных отрывать от работы не придется.

Ни Падения, ни дождя не ожидалось, так что они устроились на пригорке у реки, где ветер уносил запахи масла и горючего. Они заканчивали чистить третий из исправных огнеметов, когда в воздухе над рекой появились драконы — бронзовый и два голубых.

— Патруль? — спросил Валентин.  
Штефан, сощурившись, пригляделся к драконам.  
— Нет, это не фортовский бронзовый. Скорее всего, Торка, в Поиске.

Что ж, Торка так Торка, в Поиске так в Поиске. Бронзовый совершенно точно был не Астэрт, а значит, Валентина все это вряд ли коснется.

~~~

Поиск Вейры обычно старались проводить в «своих» холдах, но когда речь шла о золотом яйце, всадники разлетались по всему Перну. Вот и сейчас, оставив в Бергмарк полкрыла с Р’тайнером во главе, сам Ж'ермон отправился в Гаунау. Вместе с наилучшими пожеланиями от Кримхильды, младшей золотой в Торке, приходившейся дочерью владетелю. Лорд Хайнрих дочерью-всадницей гордился не меньше, чем наследниками, и не стеснялся об этом повторять на всех углах, так что и его холдеры хотя бы делали вид, что рады всадникам в Поиске. Впрочем, в самом Холде и ближайших окрестностях в этот раз драконам никто не понравился. Было обидно, тем более, со слов тех же драконов, Р’тайнер с Ойгентом двух претенденток уже нашли.

— Наведайтесь в Речной холд, — посоветовал Хайнрих на прощание. — Там встречаются женщины с характером.

« _Мальчик рядом с кузнецом_ », — сказал Аригот, едва они вышли из Промежутка.  
« _Что?_ »  
« _Внизу, слева_ ».  
Внизу и слева правда можно было разглядеть двух человек, что, кажется, возились с огнеметами. Судя по всему, кузнец и его ученик.  
« _Нас интересуют девушки, Аригот_ ».  
« _Форт Вейр не обидится, а кладка большая_ ».

Кладка действительно была большая, больше трех дюжин, и мнения в Вейре разделились: кто-то считал, что это последняя кладка Штарвинты, кто-то, наоборот, полагал размер кладки и золотое яйцо доказательством того, что старшей королеве еще летать и летать. Ж'ермон искренне надеялся на последнее.

« _Посмотрим. Сначала женщины_ ».

Правитель Речного был безукоризненно вежлив и даже предложил всадникам вина, дескать, все равно почти все женщины холда ушли на сбор ягод и нужно подождать. Ожидание вышло не напрасным — племянницу правителя заприметили все три дракона. При этом она была не замужем (и даже не помолвлена) и, честно говоря, особой красотой не отличалась. Всадникам это было только на руку — в холде никто против ее отъезда не возражал, да и самой девушке в Вейре явно будет лучше, даже если на Рождении не повезет.

Правитель, похоже, думал так же, поэтому — уже куда более искренне — пригласил всадников на ужин. Отказываться причин не было, и как раз к ужину в холд вернулись кузнец с учеником. Кузнец оказался подмастерьем из Главной мастерской, а вот ученического значка на парне не обнаружилось, да и на местного он не походил… Из подопечных, что ли? С подопечными сложнее. В свое время Ж'ермон и сам был среди подопечных Ноймара, когда всадники Торки его заметили. Формально лорд Рудольф должен был спросить согласия владетеля Борна, прежде чем отпускать подопечного в Вейр, но спрашивать лорд Рудольф тогда никого не стал. За что Ж'ермон по сей день был ему благодарен.

« _Скажи мальчику, чтоб не закрывался_ , — потребовал Аригот. — _Так же неинтересно_ ».

Надо же. Значит, не просто способный, и Аригот не отстанет. И, судя по взглядам двух других всадников, голубые тоже настаивают. Что ж, стоит хотя бы узнать, откуда он и кто за него отвечает.

Выяснилось, что парень был сам по себе — не местный, не подопечный и пока еще не ученик. Интересно.

— Так откуда ты, Валентин?  
— Из Придды, всадник.  
— Неужели в Придде или в Олларии не было достойных подмастерьев?

Пожал плечами. Держался Валентин, честно говоря, не как безземельный сирота, ищущий лучшей доли в Цехе, а скорее как отпрыск правителя или даже владетеля. Что-то до боли знакомое было в этой манере… Что ж, упрямства парню явно не занимать, и целеустремленности тоже.

— Я понимаю, ты собирался в Форт и в мастерскую, но наши драконы уверены, что твое место в Вейре. На Площадке Рождений в Торке зреет кладка, и как всадник в Поиске я приглашаю тебя лететь с нами.  
— Я признателен и польщен, командир Ж'ермон. Но кандидатов на Площадке всегда больше, чем яиц, а чертежей в мастерских обычно на всех хватает.

Умный… Так хочет в кузнецы или просто не верит в чудеса, только в то, что удалось выбить с бою? Тоже знакомо.

— В Торке есть огнеметы, светильники и много чего другого, если тебе это действительно настолько интересно, — Ж'ермон не лукавил. Огнеметами Вейра занимался В’ейзель, всадник коричневого Курта, выросший в одной из кузнечных мастерских, он обрадуется помощнику из молодых. Если парень не запечатлеет бронзового, конечно, тогда ему будет не до огнеметов. — В любом случае, из Торки до Главной мастерской один полет в Промежутке.

В глазах Валентина промелькнуло нечто странное — то ли он что-то вспомнил, то ли Ариготу надоело слушать и он решил дозваться напрямую — и мальчишка кивнул, соглашаясь.

**Глава 8**

_Вейр Торка_

— Нет, Р’рокэ тогда дело говорил, — заявил В'альдес, падая на стул в вейре О'лафа и протягивая хозяину бурдюк с кэналлийским. — Быть Предводителем — это очень скучно и утомительно.  
— Сам виноват, — ответил О'лаф, переливая содержимое бурдюка в кувшин. — Никто тебя за язык не тянул, спокойно мог слетать в Поиск на Марикьяру.

О'лаф, как всегда, был прав — никто не заставлял В'альдеса отказываться участвовать в Поиске под тем предлогом, что, дескать, они с Астэртом «свою кандидатку еще зимой нашли». В’арзов спорить с «Бешеным» бронзовым не стал, а просто свалил на него на время Поиска все прочие обязанности по Вейру. Раз уж он единственный из командиров крыльев «не будет занят». Это продолжалось неделю и закончилось только сегодня к вечеру, и В'альдес не столько устал, сколько в очередной раз уверился: ни за какие сладкие клубни в Предводители он не пойдет.

— Ну нет, тогда бы пришлось оправдываться, почему с пустыми руками. И без меня вон привезли больше дюжины, а главное, зачем?  
О'лаф пожал плечами.  
— Ты так уверен в своей девочке?  
— Она не моя, она скорее Астэрта. И он да, более чем уверен.

В'альдес почти не сомневался — Астэрт с Мэллит разговаривает, хотя и не признается. Сам он тогда сдал девушку Юлиане, как и обещал, а после старался держаться подальше. Не то чтобы он опасался тетушкиного любимого половника, но зачем смущать ребенка? Пусть освоится, привыкнет, начнет разговаривать по-человечески, без этих всех «недостойная благодарит»... а там и найдет себе кого-нибудь из молодых. Вот когда, в полном согласии с предсказаниями Астэрта, на Площадку Рождений легло золотое яйцо, тогда пришлось поговорить. К счатью, весна в Нижних Пещерах не прошла для Мэллит впустую — она, конечно, норовила по возможности спрятаться за Юлианой, но в глаза смотреть больше не боялась и предложение выйти на Площадку восприняла как должное. А после Запечатления вообще волноваться будет не о чем.

— Астэрт может и ошибиться, — О'лаф тем временем наполнил кубки. — Поживем — увидим, осталось-то пять дней от силы.  
— Поставить не хочешь? — В'альдес взял кубок и отсалютовал другу. Тот усмехнулся:  
— Нет. Как ты выражаешься, и без меня желающих довольно.

Следующее утро В'альдес с чистой совестью посвятил собственному дракону. Сытый и сверкающий Астэрт вместо того, чтобы спокойно свернуться и уснуть, вдруг спросил:  
« _Ты видел, кого привез Аригот?_ »  
« _Да_ , — трех девушек, ничего такого особенного ни в одной из них В'альдес не заметил. — _А что?_ »  
« _Раз спрашиваешь, значит, не видел. Сходи посмотри_ ».  
« _Ты про мальчишек, что ли? Прямо можешь сказать?_ »  
« _Сходи посмотри. Тебе будет интересно_ », — и на этом бронзовый все же уснул. А В'альдес — делать нечего — пошел в сторону площадки молодняка.

С площадки на четыре длины разносился голос У'льриха, всадника коричневого Бертольта, бессменного наставника молодых в Торке. Он в свое время и В'альдеса погонять успел, даром что и родился, и запечатлел В'альдес в Марикьяре.

— И запомните, на Площадке Рождений ваш разум должен быть открыт, никаких посторонних мыслей! Дракончики появляются на свет…

И так далее, любой всадник в Вейре мог продолжить эту речь наизусть с любого места. В'альдес перестал слушать и сосредоточился на мальчишках — тех, что привезли из холдов и мастерских, вейрским все это специально объяснять смысла не было. Мальчишки как мальчишки, кто постарше, кто помладше… А. Вот кого имел в виду Астэрт. Интересно, Ж’ермон сам-то знает, кого привез? Вчера за ужином никаких сыновей владетелей не поминали, тем более из «чужих» холдов… И впрямь интересно.

Тут У'льрих закончил, и мальчишки вереницей потянулись на обед. Валентин предсказуемо шел последним.

— Кого принесло утренним приливом, — произнес В'альдес, отклеиваясь от стены.  
Валентин остановился, оглянулся, застыл на мгновение... а потом вежливо поклонился.  
— Приветствую, командир В'альдес. Рад вас видеть в добром здравии.  
— Взаимно, хотя и несколько неожиданно, — В'альдес убедился, что У'льрих и остальные отошли достаточно далеко и продолжил: — Решили лично проверить, сдержал ли я свое обещание?  
— Не буду отрицать, я был бы рад увидеться с прекрасной Мэллит и узнать о ее судьбе, но у меня нет никаких причин сомневаться в слове бронзового всадника.  
Скорлупа и осколки, как он выражается-то! Ничего, здесь его быстро отучат.  
— Увидитесь еще, дело нехитрое. Но если вы не ее искали, то как вас из Придды в Бергмарк занесло?  
— В Речной холд Гаунау, командир.  
— И?

Он явно не горел желанием что-либо, но хоть понимал, что врать бесполезно.  
— Я направлялся в Форт Холд, в Главную мастерскую кузнецов. И я был бы весьма признателен, если бы вы не стали сообщать об этом в Придду.  
Так вот в чем дело! В одиночку добраться из Придды до побережья Гаунау — вот это не жилось парню в родном холде.  
— А сейчас ты говоришь глупости, — можно было перестать обмениваться колкостями. — Тебя заметили два бронзовых дракона, привезли в Вейр... мальчик, ты уже часть Племени дракона. И никого не интересует, откуда ты родом.  
Валентин кивнул и явно собирался сказать — или спросить — что-то еще, но на первый раз хватит.  
— Ладно, иди догоняй, а то вдруг заблудишься.  
Поклонился и пошел, и даже в нужный коридор свернул, но В'альдес его все же окликнул:  
— И запомни, У'льрих дело говорил. Не закрывайся на Площадке.

_Вейр Сэ_

— Э'миль! — младший брат подкараулил Э'миля по дороге от вейра Предводителей. Э’миль как раз шел к себе, переодеваться.  
— Чего тебе?  
— Это правда, что в Торку на Рождение от нас летишь ты?  
— Правда, Предводитель еще не поправился.

Д’орак их здорово напугал на прошлой неделе, свалившись прямо за завтраком. Опасались, что сердце, но оказалось, это были проблемы со спиной. Тоже ничего хорошего, но Мастер-целитель Левий обещал полное выздоровление при надлежащем лечении. Тем не менее, ни о каких полетах в Промежутке в ближайшие дни не могло быть и речи, так что на последнем Падении крылья возглавлял Э'миль, и все официальные визиты тоже были пока на нем.

— Слушай, возьми меня с собой, а? Я никогда не видел Рождения королевы, когда еще у нас будет. Мы никому не скажем, никто и не заметит! Там же столько народу будет!  
— Никто не заметит — это вряд ли. Рядом со мной тебя за какого-нибудь ученика арфиста никто не примет.

Стоило бы сразу сказать «нет», но вот отказывать братишке у Э'миля всегда получалось плохо, да и у Л’неля немногим лучше. В Вейрах обычно старались не придавать особого значения кровным узам, но... Улетая из Сэ в тот роковой день, отец поручил малыша им. И честно говоря, не избаловали они младшего только чудом, спасибо мудрости женщин Нижних Пещер и легкому характеру самого Арлено. Тот редко просил о чем-то по-настоящему серьезном, а в последнее время…

« _А в последнее время ты его вообще избегал_ , — Лэкт опять решил поделиться своим мнением, не дожидаясь вопроса. — _И совершенно без причины_ ».

Ну как без причины… Весной, когда вылуплялись дракончики из кладки Скарты и Лэкта, Арлено впервые вышел на Площадку Рождений. И ушел ни с чем. Мать переживала, Э'миль чувствовал себя виноватым, а сам братишка тогда пожал плечами, сказав: «Моего дракона там просто не было, чего расстраиваться-то». Конечно, вейрские мальчишки, случалось, запечатлевали и со второго, и даже с четвертого Рождения, и Арлено только-только четырнадцать сравнялось — но все равно было как-то неловко, что ли.

— Я буду тише воды, ниже травы! — не сдавался младший. — Э'миль, пожалуйста…

« _Перестань упрямиться, кому какое дело. Тебе же веселее будет_ ».  
« _С Рафиантой, если что, будешь сам объясняться!_ »

— Ладно, уговорил. Бегом собираться, чтоб через пятнадцать минут был на карнизе у Нижних Пещер!  
Улыбка Арлено засияла на весь уровень.  
— Слушаюсь, помощник Предводителя!

_Вейр Торка_

В Вейре Оллар Джастин был всего однажды, и обстоятельства тогда не располагали к тому, чтобы глазеть по сторонам, так что он не мог сказать, сильно ли отличалась Торка. Но Площадка Рождений ошеломляла совершенно.

Они прибыли одними из первых, так что можно было спокойно оглядеться и все рассмотреть, пока собирались остальные зрители. Кого-то, как Джастина с Эрвином, привозили драконы, высаживая на нижних карнизах и уносясь обратно ввысь; кто-то — обитатели Вейра и те, кто приехал заранее — проходил через арку внизу, торопясь как можно быстрее пересечь горячий песок. В центре Площадки лежали разноцветные яйца, Эрвин говорил, в кладке три дюжины, но на первый взгляд их казалось больше. Золотое яйцо, раза в полтора крупнее прочих, лежало чуть в стороне, и над ним возвышалась величественная Штарвинта, старшая королева Торки.

Слева от королевы на карнизе стояли Госпожа Элиза и Предводитель В’арзов, многие из гостей, прежде чем занять свои места, подходили к ним с приветствиями. С Падениями сегодня и правда повезло, на материке ни одного не ожидалось, и Р’рокэ среди присутствующих Джастин уже заметил — тот сидел на одном из верхних ярусов у наружной стены, вместе с торкскими всадниками. Поговорить с ним без посторонних на праздничном пиру будет явно непросто, особенно не попавшись при этом на глаза Мастеру-арфисту, но попытаться все равно стоило.

Гул драконов постепенно нарастал, яйца начинали раскачиваться, опаздывающие зрители торопливо рассаживались. Снова послышался свист крыльев, совсем близко — бронзовые привезли девушек-претенденток. Спустившись, те окружили золотое яйцо под шипение насторожившейся Штарвинты. И, наконец, из-под арки появились последние участники действа — мальчики в белых туниках. Выстроились полукругом на Площадке, кто-то явно волновался, кто-то держался спокойно и решительно, кто-то… не может быть. Прямо напротив Джастина, почти под карнизом Предводителей — каштановые волосы, серые глаза, семейное выражение лица, точнее, его отсутствие… Это же невозможно! А впрочем, что в этом такого невозможного. Всадники Торки летали в Поиск по всему Перну, а от драконов не спрячешься. Мало ли где они могли заметить Валентина, главное — жив и здоров…

Драконы внезапно смолкли, и стал слышен треск скорлупы и глухие удары.

— Смотри!

Ну другом конце Площадки одно из яиц раскололось пополам, и наружу выбрался коричневый дракончик — страшненький и неуклюжий, он жалобно пищал, и как-то совсем не верилось, что из такого маленького создания вырастет большой красивый зверь, защитник Перна… Взрослые драконы ободряюще закурлыкали, раскололось еще несколько яиц, взгляд Джастина метнулся назад к Валентину — тот стоял на том же месте, но вдруг шагнул вперед, и… Таким открытым лицо брата Джастин последний раз видел, когда тому было Оборота три, не больше. А таким счастливым — и вовсе никогда. Кажется, это оно и есть — Запечатление! Через мгновение Валентин, опустившись на одно колено, помогал бронзовому дракончику избавиться от остатков скорлупы, тот торжествующе курлыкал, глаза сверкали синим и пурпурным…

— Первое Запечатление, и сразу бронзовый, — раздалось откуда-то сверху. — Добрая примета!

Да. Смесь гордости и облегчения заполнила Джастина, ну и немного зависти тоже, если быть совсем честным. Но зависть он задавил быстро.

Курлыкание и треск звучали все громче. Оглядев Площадку, Джастин увидел, что еще три дракончика нашли себе всадников — тот вылупившийся первым коричневый и два голубых. Постепенно синий и пурпурный в фасеточных глазах сменился на красный — похоже, новорожденные дракончики хотели есть и совершенно не собирались ждать, пока вылупятся оставшиеся. Джастин смотрел вслед уходящим парам и думал, что можно перестать сомневаться и спрашивать себя «а что, если?», все сложилось так, как нужно. С младшим все хорошо, теперь он никогда не будет один, и притворяться и прятаться ему тоже больше не придется. Жаль, никто из всадников рядом не сидел, не у кого спросить, как зовут маленького бронзового.

Наверно, было бы несложно после Рождения попасть на площадку молодняка, но… Валентин сейчас должен заниматься своим бронзовым, а не внезапно воскресшими братьями. Время у них было, теперь некуда торопиться. Потом можно будет найти повод съездить в Вейр, с той же десятиной, к примеру, или взять и наконец написать. А пока… пока Джастин разрешил себе просто наслаждаться ощущением счастья, пусть и чужого, и смотреть, как появляется на свет золотая королева.

~~~

Польза от младшего все же была — Э’миль оставил его караулить места, пока сам ходил здороваться с Предводителями. Место он честно выбрал так, чтобы лучше всего было видно золотое яйцо — в конце концов, просто Рождений Э'миль видел предостаточно, а вот на королеву посмотреть ему хотелось не меньше Арлено. Конечно, формально на одном Рождении королевы Э'миль уже был — Лэкт, Грат и Пинта вылупились в один день, но тогда Э’милю было не до чужих драконов, пусть и золотых.

Л’нель рассказывал, на Рождении в Олларе кандидаток было всего четыре; бронзовые Торки привезли едва ли не втрое больше, было на кого посмотреть. Яркая брюнетка, явно из Кэналлоа или с Марикьяры; две красавицы с чертами помягче — побережье Эпинэ, скорее всего. Светловолосые северянки: одна красивая, чем-то похожа на Госпожу Элизу, остальные какие-то невзрачные. И одна совсем девочка, не поймешь откуда, с рыжей косой, что почти касалась песка. Под шлем такую красоту не спрячешь, если рыжая станет всадницей, придется стричь, даже жаль… От Лэкта пришло смутное недовольство, и Э'миль торопливо пояснил: « _Я только смотрю! Любопытно же_ ».

« _Там пока смотреть нечего, а тут началось! Уже второй бронзовый!_ »

И действительно. Впрочем, совсем скоро и золотое яйцо треснуло, раскололось сразу на три части, малышка выбралась из скорлупы, курлыкнула жалобно один раз… и, почти не спотыкаясь, направилась прямо к рыжеволосой, будто никого другого вокруг и не было. Бронзовые радостно затрубили, приветствуя будущую подругу и подтверждая, что Запечатление свершилось. Желтый цвет в глазах Штарвинты постепенно начал сменяться зеленым.

« _Малышку зовут Саката_ », — сообщил Лэкт.  
« _Ага_ ».

Надо будет не забыть потом спросить, как зовут саму рыжую, а то вечно Арлетта ругается, что он помнит имена драконов, но не всадников. На остальной части Площадки тоже все потихоньку заканчивалось: остались только две зеленые в центре и — надо же! — один бронзовый с краю, вокруг каждого дракончика было не меньше полудюжины мальчишек. Вот одна из зеленых нашла наконец своего, вторая… и тут рядом раздалось едва слышное:  
— Но я же здесь не кандидат…

Э'миль резко обернулся к Арлено, который все Рождение, как и обещал, сидел до того тихо, что Э'миль о нем и забыть успел. А теперь младший, открыв рот, смотрел на ближайшую лестницу, где бронзовый дракончик, совершенно не замечая никого на Площадке, уже забрался на первую ступеньку.

— Он тебя, что ли, ищет? — ошалело спросил Э'миль.  
Арлено его не услышал и только повторил, на этот раз громче:  
— Но мне же нельзя…  
Малыш упал обратно на песок и захныкал, заревела Штарвинта, но тут же все перекрыл голос В’арзова:  
— Драконы не ошибаются, мальчик. Спускайся, а то он, пока до тебя доберется, и нос расшибет, и остальных переполошит.  
Э'миль, еще не вполне понимащий, что происходит, подкрепил слова Предводителя мощным тычком в плечо. Арлено — впрочем, теперь, наверное, уже А’рно? — едва ли не кубарем слетел с лестницы и обнял дракончика, помогая тому подняться.  
— Он говорит, его зовут Кант!

« _Это все ты виноват,_ — Э'миль честно пытался изобразить мысленное недовольство, но получалось плохо. Какое недовольство, когда гордость за младшего мешалась с воспоминаниями о собственном Запечатлении? — _Вот что я теперь Арлетте скажу, а?_ »  
« _Все так, как и должно быть. Его место в Торке_ ».

  
арт Адепта

 

**Эпилог**

_29 Оборот Седьмого Прохождения_

 

_Форт Вейр_

— Так что там случилось в Цехе ткачей? — спросила Матильда. Они с Магдалой и Натали, новой Хозяйкой Нижних Пещер, заканчивали обсуждать состояние дел в Вейре. Осень уже началась, приближалось время десятины, и нужно было знать, что запрашивать в этот Оборот у Цехов. А Мастер-ткач на последней Встрече в Фельпе дал понять, что не все всадники Форта ведут себя подобающим образом; в этом Матильда и поручила младшей золотой разобраться.

Магдала поморщилась:  
— Что там могло случиться. Двое голубых и три зеленых из крыла молодых несколько запутались в том, что можно, а что нельзя. Судя по всему, не в первый раз.  
Матильда внутренне вздохнула. Наверняка одним из голубых был А’льдо, можно было и не спрашивать.  
— Наставник им, я полагаю, объяснил разницу?  
— Да. Но на случай, если объяснений наставника им вдруг не хватило, Пинта поговорила с драконами. Думаю, ближайший Оборот подобных глупостей можно не опасаться.  
— Вот и хорошо. А там, может, все-таки и всадники поумнеют.  
— Будем надеяться. На этом вроде все?  
Матильда кивнула, и Магдала поднялась с места.  
— Тогда я пойду. Если что, мы с Пинтой на Фельпский мыс, купаться.  
— Хорошо, только охотников за файрами не распугайте и постарайтесь не опаздывать к ужину, а то мальчики расстроятся.  
— Постараемся, — смеясь, Магдала вышла из комнаты. Она совершенно не походила ни на Франческу, ни на саму Матильду, но отлично прижилась в Форт Вейре. Ее легкий характер и впрямь развеял чересчур мрачную и серьезную обстановку, воцарившуюся было после Черного лета, и с обязанностями своими она тоже справлялась неплохо. А Франческа, судя по ее письмам, словам Арлетты и мнению драконов, оказалась на своем месте в Сэ, так что тогда они все правильно решили.

— Госпожа, — Натали тоже встала и собрала со стола пергаменты со списками. Матильда кивком отпустила и ее, и тут же в сознание ворвался нетерпеливый голос Алаты: « _Ты там скоро?_ »  
« _Скоро, уже иду_ ». Алата ждала ее у внутренного озера; оставалось только не забыть захватить по дороге кувшин с маслом.

Матильда как раз пыталась понять, хватит ли ей оставшегося масла на хвост королевы или стоит послать кого-нибудь из мальчишек за добавкой, когда ощутила радостное удивление Алаты.

« _Морот прилетел!_ »

И правда — в следующий миг над озером возник бронзовый и обменялся приветственными трелями с Алатой. Купающиеся рядом юные дракончики, вылупившиеся уже после отъезда Р'рокэ, покосились на них с явным изумлением. Морот приземлился на берег рядом с золотой, Р'рокэ спустился с него и отвесил изящный поклон, куда более уместный на танцевальной площадке в Алвасете. Впрочем, как говорят, кэналлийское воспитание так просто не проходит.

— Госпожа Матильда, прекрасная Алата, я счастлив видеть вас в добром здравии.  
— Мы вас тоже, — улыбнулась Матильда. — Ты по делу или просто навестить?  
Честно говоря, после перехода в Вейр Оллар Р'рокэ был в Форте лишь однажды, на собрании Предводителей, и после собрания улетел сразу. Будто стыдился чего, хотя никто не винил его в гибели М’цио, да и за отъезд тоже никто упрекать не собирался.  
— Скажем так, навестить по делу. Хотя я, скорее, прячусь.  
Так вот в чем дело.  
— Леонта поднялась в брачный полет, — это было утверждение, а не вопрос, но Р'рокэ все же кивнул. Что ж, всем заинтересованным — кроме самой Катарины — уже Оборот было ясно, что Р'рокэ в Предводителях не останется, а на условности и приличия ему всегда было плевать.  
— И не стыдно?  
— Нет. Л’нель куда лучше меня справится и с Катариной, и с Вейром, и с господами владетелями. Видеть больше не могу эти кислые лица.  
Конечно, полет еще наверняка не кончился, но вряд ли кто из Оллара мог всерьез соперничать с Гратом, если Морот не участвовал.  
— Да, кстати о кислых лицах…, — на этом Р'рокэ отвлекся, глядя на дракончиков, выбирающихся из озера с другой стороны, и Матильде пришлось переспросить:  
— Что кстати?  
— А, да. Если в Форте в ближайшие Обороты будет королевское яйцо, обязательно отправьте всадников в Надор. Там интересная девочка подрастает, Морот был прямо впечатлен.  
— Что за девочка? — золотое яйцо и впрямь могло скоро появиться, Пинте было примерно столько же, сколько Алате, когда вылупилась Скарта, да и Алата с Хорхетом могли расстараться напоследок. Вряд ли в следующий полет, но скоро, скоро.  
— Айрис, сестра нынешного владетеля. Сам парень тоже не без способностей, но он, увы, единственный прямой наследник. Если из-за Надора начнется грызня, Сильвестр меня все-таки убьет.

«И тебя это остановило? Ну надо же, а всего два Оборота в Предводителях ходил, точно сбегать пора». Вслух Матильда пообещала:  
— Хорошо, слетаем в Надор. Сам-то куда, в Сэ? Для полного набора?  
— Да, я уже говорил с Арлеттой. Как только официально объявят результаты полета, так и...

Остаток фразы заглушил громкий шелест крыльев. Подняв голову, Матильда увидела Хорхета, Адуата и двух коричневых из бывшего крыла Р'рокэ. Драконы, включая Морота, радостно трубили, а сам Р'рокэ залился краской, словно удивился, что его тут рады видеть. Ну надо же… еще чуть-чуть, и примется сапогом гальку ковырять. Взрослый же всадник, бронзовый, крылья водил в бой больше дюжины Оборотов, а в главном все равно остался мальчишкой. Перекати-поле Р'рокэ, что тут скажешь.

_30 Оборот Седьмого Прохождения_

 

_Вейр Торка — холд Литтенкете_

— Вынужден признать, молодые люди, что вы не совсем безнадежны, — У'льрих всегда говорил так, будто перед ним пара уходящих на взлет крыльев, а не жалкая дюжина почтительно внимающих юных всадников. — Ориентиры всех ключевых поселений на вверенной нам территории вы усвоили. Но! Ориентиры — это еще далеко не все!

А'рно в общем представлял, о чем дальше пойдет речь, поэтому волей-неволей отвлекался, оглядываясь на товарищей по выводку. Все вместе они занимались только первый месяц после Запечатлений, потом их разделили на три части. Разные драконы росли и развивались по-разному, вот и всадников учили по отдельности — отдельно бронзовые с коричневыми, отдельно голубые, отдельно зеленые. Конечно, когда придет время жевать огненный камень и отрабатывать боевые построения, их опять объединят, судя по словам У’льриха, еще и с предыдущим выводком. Эх, скорей бы уже!

« _Не отвлекайся!_ » — потребовал Кант, и А'рно честно прислушался. Как оказалось, вовремя.

— Так что разбейтесь по парам и отправляйтесь. В каждом месте облететь и осмотреть на пять длин от выхода из Промежутка, понятно? Холдеры предупреждены, главное, между собой договоритесь, чтобы не столкнуться нигде.

А'рно переглянулся с В'лентином — раз наставник сам разбивать не стал, то о выборе напарника можно было и не задумываться.

Честно говоря, поначалу А'рно с В'лентином все время оказывались рядом не оттого, что так уж ладили друг с другом, просто остальные их обоих сторонились. А'рно, конечно, был вейрский и сын Предводителей, но из чужого Вейра, так что торкские ребята, чьи друзья-приятели запечатлели зеленых или вовсе остались ни с чем, смотрели на него без особой симпатии. А цеховые и холдерские с подозрением косились на В'лентина, потому что тот вообще ничего о себе не рассказывал, непонятно было даже, откуда он родом. Понятно, что «драконы не ошибаются» и со временем это все должно было сгладиться и уйти, но пока два бронзовых так или иначе вынуждены были общаться между собой. И в какой-то момент оказалось, что разница в характерах, манерах и воспитании — не помеха этому самому общению. И дружбе тоже.

Со всеми вопросами о быте и традициях Вейра В'лентин стал приходить к А'рно, а не к наставнику; А'рно, в свою очередь, с большим интересом слушал рассказы В'лентина о жизни в холде и Цехе. Постепенно, слово за слово, вытянул из друга и его собственную историю — Придда, Бергмарк, пропавший в Падение старший брат, побег и путешествие из Придды в Гаунау… Сам А'рно до Запечатления не видел ничего, кроме Сэ и ярмарочных площадей Валмона и Эпинэ, и мысль о том, сколько всего успел повидать В'лентин, ошеломляла. Он ведь даже со всадницей Мэллит умудрился познакомиться до того, как командир Вальдес ее нашел! Подробностями этой истории В'лентин, правда, пока не делился, ну да про плавание по Большому заливу все равно было интереснее.

— А'рно! — возглас раздался одновременно в голове и снаружи, и А'рно понял, что опять отвлекся и пропустил весь разговор о том, кто куда летит. В'лентин посмотрел укоризненно, но вслух сказал только:  
— Мы сегодня отправляемся в Ноймар, начинаем с севера.  
— С севера? Литтенкете, значит?  
— Да.

На этом все разошлись к драконам. Надо же, прошло-то чуть больше Оборота, а Кант уже размером с Лэкта! В'лентинов Спрут, правда, был на полхвоста длиннее, зато у Канта одиночные маневры лучше получались. Поднявшись в воздух, А'рно представил себе холд Литтенкете, уточнил у Канта, что В'лентин передал Спруту такую же картинку, и нырнул в Промежуток.

Вокруг самого холда было пусто, но у реки несколько женщин помахали им рукой; над пастбищами всадники поднялись повыше, чтоб не пугать скотину, а когда показалась роща, опять снизились. За рощей обнаружилась небольшая поляна, и тут В'лентин показал, что собирается приземлиться.

« _Что это он?_ » — спросил А'рно, направляя Канта следом.  
« _Спрут кого-то заметил. Его всадник взволнован_ ».  
« _Взволнован? Любопытно_ ». А'рно пока никого не видел, но, как только бронзовые приземлились и всадники с них спустились, им навстречу из рощи вышел холдер. Обычный холдер, может, на десяток Оборотов старше А'рно и В'лентина, на поясе у него висел небольшой топорик, на плече — сумка, в руке он держал фляжку с водой. Остановился, увидев драконов, и тут А'рно разглядел наконец его лицо. И, кажется, понял, зачем Спрут вдруг решил здесь приземлиться и почему его всадник был взволнован. В'лентин шагнул вперед, снимая шлем, — и тут холдер выронил фляжку.

— Валентин... — начал было он и замолчал, а сам В'лентин молча оглянулся на А'рно.  
— Вам, наверное, поговорить надо, — ответил А'рно на невысказанную просьбу. — Мы с Кантом вас в главном холде подождем и перед У'льрихом, если что, прикроем.  
В'лентин кивнул.

Поднявшись в воздух, А'рно подумал, что на месте В'лентина он бы брату сначала от души врезал, а потом уже разговаривал, ну да сами разберутся. Эх, старшие братья иногда такие старшие...

« _Кстати, Кант,_ — спросил А’рно, выйдя из Промежутка в Ноймаре. — _Как там дела у Лэкта и у Грата?_ »

 

_31 Оборот Седьмого Прохождения_

 

_Холд Надор_

Утверждение Ричарда, сына Эгмонта, владетелем Надора было простой формальностью, но и простые формальности, особенно освященные вековой традицией, надо соблюдать строго. Поэтому сейчас в главном зале Надора за закрытыми дверями заседал Конклав, а в соседней комнате ожидали его решения семья будущего владетеля и почетные гости.

Мастер-арфист Сильвестр сидел в большом кресле, потягивая слабенький кла, и наблюдал за окружающими. Подоконник заполонили файры, которых с заседания Конклава тоже выставили, и увлеченно чирикали, обсуждая происходящее. Только Сона, золотая Ричарда, сидела в сторонке и огрызалась на пытавшихся заигрывать бронзовых — видимо, мальчик и впрямь сильно волновался. Рядом с Соной стояла леди Мирабелла и, недовольно поджав губы, наблюдала за праздничными приготовлениями на площади. Файров она при этом подчеркнуто игнорировала, а может, просто искренне не замечала, Сильвестр бы не удивился. По другую сторону окна о чем-то тихо разговаривали Предводители Оллара. Госпожа Катарина, похоже, наконец перестала злиться на весь мир за побег Р'рокэ и вполне была довольна своим нынешним спутником. Вот и хорошо.

Когда три Оборота назад Р'рокэ сбежал на восток, Сильвестр вздохнул с облегчением. Л’нель, конечно, человек более жесткий и в дела подопечных холдов предпочитал вникать сам, не доверяя арфистам, но он был в общем предсказуем. А вот когда Оллар возглавлял Р'рокэ, чего только не случалось. То старший наследник Придды, пропав во время Падения, внезапно обнаружится в Ноймаре (и Сильвестр узнал об этом только через месяц!), то юный владетель Надора внезапно обзаведется королевой файров — к ужасу матери и Лорда-Оберегающего, то в Олларии свадьба расстроится. Правда, когда второй сын лорда Вальтера — тоже совершенно внезапно — запечатлел бронзового в Торке, Р'рокэ утверждал, что он тут совершенно ни при чем. Сильвестру в это, честно говоря, не очень верилось. Впрочем, хотя бы эта ситуация благополучно разрешилась, В’лентин даже домой прилетал раза три. И это позволяло надеяться, что с третьим наследником Придды уже ничего непредвиденного не случится. Он, кстати, был здесь, стоял возле леди Ангелики и терпеливо выслушивал щебетание самой младшей из сестер Ричарда. А старшая неделю назад запечатлела королеву в Форте — опять же к ужасу и возмущению леди Мирабеллы. Р'рокэ на Рождении тоже был и выглядел настолько довольным, что Сильвестр даже и спрашивать ни о чем не стал. Нет уж, пусть перекати-поле Р'рокэ летает в Сэ третьей гитарой, всем спокойнее будет.

На этом размышления Сильвестра прервали — Сона с радостными трелями взлетела, сделала круг под потолком и исчезла. Утверждение состоялось.

Принимающий поздравления смущенный Ричард, владетели и прочие гости постепенно покидали холд и выходили на площадь; Сильвестр вставать не торопился. Что ж, одной проблемой меньше, о Надоре теперь можно будет не беспокоиться, но ведь есть еще Оллария. Фердинанда второй раз женить пока не удалось, кровные наследники там, правда, были, но все же… А еще Вейры. В’арзов с Элизой ведь уйдут к осени, и совершенно непонятно, кто из старших бронзовых Торки догонит золотую Кримхильды. Конечно, формально Вейры были автономны, но В’арзов чуть ли не с начала Прохождения негласно возглавлял совет Предводителей, к нему все прислушивались… Ни Д’гаррон, ни Д’орак таким влиянием не обладали, да и в Форте, судя по золотому яйцу, тоже скоро Госпожа сменится. Хотя до этого Сильвестр, скорее всего, просто не доживет.

Сердце в последний Оборот беспокоило все чаще. От крепкого кла он, по настоянию Левия, отказался, но вот работать меньше не получалось. Да, и о будущем арфистов пришло время задуматься всерьез. Марселя, наверное, пора отзывать из Фельпа — передавать Цех, так в молодые руки... Квентин, почувствовав невеселые мысли хозяина, опустился на плечо, потерся головой о щеку.

— Размышляете о судьбах Перна, Мастер-арфист? — раздалось сверху.  
Сильвестр поднял голову — рядом стоял Рубен, владетель Алвасете. Черноволосый красавец без малейших признаков седины, очень похожий на младшего брата, только глаза черные, да два бронзовых файра сидели по плечам.  
— Что-то в этом роде, лорд Рубен.  
— Не стоит, Мастер. Отложите до завтра. Судьбы Перна никуда не денутся, а сегодня праздник.  
Рубен протянул руку, и Сильвестр встал, воспользовавшись предложенной поддержкой. Что ж, и правда. Проблемы будут, пока жизнь продолжается, но сегодня праздник. Будем праздновать.

  
арт Адепта


End file.
